Power Changes Everything
by LadyHeroine
Summary: Annabeth was the school's nerd and Percy was the hottest guy. 7 years later, Annabeth is rich and has an awesome career while Percy is unemployed and is in desperate need of money. Percy auditions for a movie and the director is impressed. But Annabeth has the final say, she can let Percy into the movie or risk her career and her fans by ignoring the director's orders.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys, I really want to get away from my current stories so I decided to write a new one! Percabeth with no gods. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Fifteen year old Annabeth Chase, the school nerd, walked along the school corridors, clutching her books.

Annabeth was classified as the school nerd at Goode High School. Her usual attire was big brown glasses, an oversized tan cardigan, black baggy pants, a grey turtle neck sweater and brown clogs.

Annabeth didn't care what people thought about her because she only had one dream. To be an architect.

Percy Jackson, the school's hottest and most popular boy in Goode High School, walked in the opposite direction from Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth saw Percy and tried not to make eye contact. Annabeth used to have a crush on him but then he started insulting her and calling her names.

Annabeth stumbled and dropped her books. "Watch it _freak_." Percy scowled. Annabeth leaned down and picked up her books carefully, blinking away tears. Percy spotted a book in front of him and picked it up. Instead of returning it to Annabeth, Percy flicked through the book. Remembering that he was ADHD and dyslectic, he started to tear the pages out and ripped the pages off the binder. He laughed as he enjoyed watching Annabeth gasp and desperately try and prise the remains of the book away from his hands.

Percy pushed Annabeth away and threw the remains of the book into the bin. Annabeth fell on her bum and started to cry. "See you later _freak_." Percy laughed as he walked down the corridor.

Percy had torn Annabeth's most prized possession, her mother's diary. Athena had died when Annabeth was young and the only thing that was left from her was her diary. Annabeth collected her books and went to the bin. She wouldn't usually go finding things through bins but she was desperate. Annabeth checked that no one was in sight then quickly stuck her hand in. She found a few pages before students arrived. "O my gosh, it's the freak!" "She's looking through bins!" "Ew!" "She really is a freak!" Annabeth's cheeks went pink. She quickly picked up her books and hurried away.

Annabeth really hoped that she would never see anyone from her school again, especially Percy Jackson.

* * *

**~7 years later~**

**Annabeth's POV**

I am the greatest woman alive.

I am now a multi millionaire, actress, model and architect. I am living my dream. My best friend Piper Mclean is an actress and model too.

"Miss Chase, your Father requests to speak to you." My assistant, Luke said. Luke Castellan helped me by to keeping my email in shape without it overflowing with junk mail, phone calls, business related things and finance in order.

I emerge from the water with my hair and silver bikini soaking wet and climb out from the pool. Paparazzi have been standing in front of my mansion for two weeks now, non-stop 24/7. So Luke booked me a room in a 7 star hotel **(There are 7 star hotels. Amazing right?)** for a few weeks till the heat died down. I took a white towel off my white deck chair and dried my arms and legs. I wrapped my towel around my body and slipped my silver thongs on.

I followed Luke to the reception where my father was. His blonde hair has grey streaks now but his brown eyes still looked alive. _O gods. _I haven't seen my father since I left for college.

**~5 years ago~**

**Chase Residence **

"_Stay in touch ok?" my father kissed my forehead. "Yes, of course father." I lifted my suitcases into the limousine and turned back towards my father. "I'll contact you as soon as I arrive at the college." "Go live your dream Annie!" I smiled and hugged him. "Bye dad." "Bye Annabeth." My driver opened the door for me and I climbed in. _

_I watched from my window as my father waved goodbye. _

"Father!" I hugged my dad and my dad chuckled. "Ah, Annabeth, it's great to see you! I've brought the family!" My step mother and my step brothers, Bobby and Matthew appear behind him. I silently curse. I hated my step mum and brothers.

"We've come for a holiday. We are staying for a week. We were wondering if you want to eat dinner tonight with us." My step mum smiled sweetly. "I know a really great restaurant here!" I said. "That's wonderful honey." My dad said. "We'll come back here at 6 and change into some nice clothes." I laugh, "You should." I looked at my father's Hawaiian shirt and my step brothers' shirts. One said, _Come on, do the hula _and the other said _Don't stop relaxing. _They were decorated with palm trees, coconuts and bananas. I watched as my family left and then I turned back to Luke who was pretending to be focusing on his tablet.

"What do I have next after my swimming workout?" I asked. "Afternoon tea with Miss Mclean. You have ten minutes before she arrives." Luke informed. "Thank you. Will it be served by the maids to my room or is it the open air café on the roof?" "Open air café booked under the name Chase." I walked to the lift and pressed the "up" button. I waited till the lift came down and Luke and I walked in. Luke pressed the "65" button which was the penthouse.

I swiped the card and opened my double white doors. Everything was flawless, clean and modern. The ceiling was so high that three men on each other's shoulders would not be able to reach it. I went upstairs to shower and change. I changed into some casual clothes; faded jeans, a loose grey t-shirt and grey Vans. I popped my sunglasses on and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

Luke was held my phone out and mouthed _Piper _at me. I nodded and took the phone. "Piper?!" I said. "Anniebear!" Piper screamed. "Hey Pipes. I'm heading over to the café right now." "Ok, I'm driving to the private carpark right now." "Ok, see you." "See ya!" I ended the call and placed it in my pocket. "Luke." "Yeah?! I mean yes Miss Chase?" "Make sure my other phones are answered by you unless they're Piper, my father or my directors." "Of course Miss Chase. Will do." "Thank you." I walked out to the lift to see Piper.

* * *

"Guess what! New movie! And we're the main characters!" Piper squealed. "What's it about?" I sipped my lemonade. "Ok, so two girls are daughters of two heroic soldiers. The soldiers are ordered to kill some president's daughter. The president gets angry and wants revenge. Blah, blah, blah. Then we're in danger. Our 'fathers' have to protect us from the president's army and you get the jist." "Some president's daughter." I mock Piper. Piper laughs. "Ok, but the director wants to see us on Monday." "That's in 3 days! I can't even have a two week holiday without something showing up!" "Life is always unexpected." I sigh, "You're right."

Piper had just come from her date with Jason Grace, a famous football player so she tried to keep her floral dress down. The open air café can sometimes be very windy. "Anyways, I better get going, my dad will burst if I'm not home by 5." I check the time. "It's 4:16pm." "I know I said _by _5." "Ok, Pipes see you on Monday." "Bye Anniebear." Piper grabbed her snow boarding jacket and waved goodbye.

I paid the waitress and then went back to my penthouse for a nap.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I clicked my pen against the table. Stupid boring meeting again. A few confused and angry glares shot towards me but I ignored them. Suddenly the door opened and my boss, Rick asked me to come with him outside.

"What's up boss?" I ask. "You tell me." Rick handed me a newspaper sheet with a picture of Hayley, one of Rick's assistants and me kissing.

_Percy Jackson was spotted drunk in a casino two nights ago, a security guard asked him to leave immediately. Hayley Jane is an assistant for Rick Smart enterprise and was found "making out with Percy Jackson." Both of them are employees for Rick Smart Enterprise. "Such disappointment from those young employees, Rick Smart is one of the greatest companies!" said Mr Whitley, a witness who was disgusted by the behaviour._

"I-I don't know what to say." I said stunned. "You don't have to. You and Hayley are both fired. You screwing with one of my assistants is never allowed in my company. I don't care if your father is a millionaire, that behaviour is unacceptable. You failed your high school tests and you didn't go to college; I don't know why I even bothered hiring you. Go to your office and pack everything up." My jaw falls open. I'm fired. No job. No money. What am I going to do?

I walk to my office and grab a box. I start packing my possessions into my box.

My rival enemy appears at my door, "Heard you're leaving." "Piss off Octavian." Octavian laughs, "I'm so gonna get promoted to replace you and I'm not going to screw a girl to ruin my position." "Octavian do I need to get you some cotton buds, because I'm sure if you cleaned out your ears you would've heard me say PISS…OFF." Octavian steps back, "Good luck finding a job." I glare at him and he leaves.

I finish packing and grab my things and walk out of the building. I walk over to my green convertible and drive to my apartment. I come across bill boards of a young woman with blonde hair and grey eyes. It said in big writing, **Actress, Model, Architect and multi millionaire. The greatest woman alive. **She looked familiar but I just couldn't figure out the name. I've seen her in ads and posters and I had never realized how beautiful she looked.

I go up to my apartment and dump my possessions on the couch. "Tyson, I'm home!" I shout. My brother appears and smiles, "You are home early brother! Why is that?" "Boss let me off for the day." I lied. "Oh goody! We can play games!" "Tyson, I'm not in the mood for games ok. So why don't you go with Ella to the movies." "Everything ok Percy?!" "Yeah, I'm just tired." "okey dokey then." Tyson went back upstairs. I went over to the phone and looked through the brochures and ads. One of them caught my eye. An audition for a new movie. An action one, about two daughters in danger and their fathers have to protect them. Auditions were on Monday at 3:00pm. The only setback was that I had a pretty bad reputation in high school and they might not choose me.

I decided to try out anyway so I called them and let them knew that I was going to come.

I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best.

* * *

**~ Three days later~**

**Monday**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ My alarm rang loudly and I groaned.

Monday.

Work day.

Great.

Whoopee…

At least last night was ok. Bobby and Matthew were behaving ok. My step mum was putting an act on and my dad was the same old nice and happy guy.

I finally made my legs stand up and take a shower. I changed into black leggings, grey blouse and grey heels. I grabbed my black handbag and went downstairs. Luke immediately starts informing me about my day.

"Your limousine will leave at 9:00am. The director wishes to speak to you at 9:30am. Then at 10 you have a scene taken and at 1 you have a 30 minute break. At 1:30pm the make up team and costume team will be giving you different clothes to try on and make up styles for the movie. 2:30pm Piper and you have to practice your lines. You have a week to practice so don't stress. Then at 3, some people will be coming to audition for the movie and you will be one of the judges. 4 to 4:45pm you practice some more lines with Piper and the director has requested that you pick the new actors and give him the list by next week. Then you have 15 minutes to chill for a while. At 5, the director won't need you anymore for the rest of the day so I booked you a table for dinner at 7 with Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Reyna and Thalia. You would have 2 hours to shower, change, learn a few more lines and work on the new actors. At 9 a driver will take you back and you can retire to your bed."

While Luke said this I was making a latte and waffles. I spread some whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and maple syrup onto my waffles and sipped my latte. "Thanks Luke. Couldn't do anything without you." Luke grinned, "My pleasure Miss Chase. By the way, you have 12 minutes before the limousine arrives." "Shoot." I almost spill my latte. I quickly grab a brown paper bag and shove the waffles in and pour the latte into a thermos. "Thanks Luke." "Bye Miss Chase." I pick my black handbag up and grab my breakfast.

I press the lift button literally ten times. "Come hurry up!" I said aloud. The lift finally makes a _ding _sound and I barge in and press the ground button. "Someone's in a hurry today." A voice said behind me. I look behind me and see a boy dressed in a tux. He looked familiar… "O my gosh Leo!" The boy grinned. "I knew you would recognize me." "What are you doing here?!" "Guess." "You're a butler?" He shakes his head. "Waiter." "Nope." "Receptionist." "Nada. Although I would make a pretty funny one." I laughed. "Ok I give up." "I'm your driver."

My mouth fell open, my ears popped, my eyes bulged and I stumbled.

"You!" I point to Leo. "Are my!" I point to myself. "Driver!" I imitate a race driver with a wheel in front of them. Leo laughed. "Nice charade actions and yes, I, Leo Valdez, a crazy lunatic is Annabeth Chase's driver." The elevator doors open and we stroll to the limousine. Leo opens the door for me and I smile. I climb in and Leo gets into the driver's seat.

I arrive at the director's office alive. Amazing. I knock and a man's voice shouted, "Come in." I opened the door and the director gestured me to sit. "It's lovely to finally meet the famous Annabeth Chase." "Thank you." "Now you already know that Piper and you will be playing as the two daughters who are best friends, Brooke and Emily." "Yes." "Your father will be Christopher and Piper's father will be Mitchell. You're Brooke." "Ok." "I have a few forms for you to sign too." I took the forms from the director and read it. After I signed them I was allowed to leave. I turn and reached the door before the director called out. "Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I'm Jake Lion." "Pleased to meet you Mr Loin." I smile and walk out.

I follow Piper and some other actors to the scene location. In the scene that I'm doing now, it's pretty easy. All Piper and I have to do is say a few lines and leave. We hangout at a park and then our fathers come rushing over. We have a conversation and then we follow them into the car. I'm sweating once we're done. Piper and I head over to Subway to get some and lunch. There was a boy with black hair who was paying the man. He turned around and I stumbled back. I had to grip onto a chair to hold me up from falling.

"You alright?" Piper asked. "Yeah fine." I lied.

Black hair, green eyes.

It couldn't be!

There standing was Percy Jackson, my high school nightmare.

* * *

**Ok if you're confused with the title and you're like _What the hell? _This is why I named this story Power Changes Everything; Percy, he was popular so he had power to do whatever he pleased. Everyone hated Annabeth because Percy had power to make her sad. Now 7 years later, Percy doesn't have a job and he'll be homeless because of his reputation. Annabeth has power now, she can choose to have Percy in the movie or not. If Percy will go from poor to rich. **

**Power changes the circumstances. (If it was me, I would choose anyone but Percy but I'll let you guys decide if he should be in the movie) **

**Please Review! :) **

**xx,**

**Lady Heroine. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Much appreciated.**

**Annabeth is probably going to murder Percy.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Ok, this is _not _funny.

Whoever was acting as Percy better turn himself in or I'll rip his face off. But he looked exactly like he did 7 years ago except slightly older.

Percy frowned. CRAP! He recognizes me!

"You're that chick on the bill boards and ads!" Percy shouted.

"OMG! It's Annabeth Chase! I'm a huge fan!" one of the Subway workers shouted.

"So that's your name." Percy said.

I glower. Piper saw my angry expression and frowned too, "You alright Annie?" Piper was my college roommate so she had no idea what Percy did in high school.

"I'm fine, just get me whatever you're getting and water."

Piper nods and walked to the fan girl.

"You look familiar." Percy said. My heart stopped for a second. "I just can't remember what happened."

"Why are you here?!" I glare at him.

Percy took a step back, "I… I'm here for the audition. But I'm getting some lunch first."

I gasp. No, no, no you are not. "Lies!" I screamed.

"Listen, Annabel."

"Anna_beth_." I corrected.

"I'm doing this audition to help my brother."

"My arse! I remember you from the newspaper! You're that guy who got fired for screwing a girl! I bet you're desperate for money."

"What! No! Ok, fine I'll admit I am the guy who got fired. But I _need_ this money. My brother Tyson, is sick. Really sick. His only joy is from Ella, his girlfriend and me. Otherwise, he would be trying to kill himself."

"I. Don't. Believe. You." Then I turned my heel and walked out with Piper holding a brown paper bag and two water bottles.

* * *

After a while, Piper spoke up, "You had something on with Percy. Did you guys have a rough time together? Were you two… together?"

I nearly choke on my food. "Wh-at! No! Definitely not!"

"Then what was it?"

"Percy was a bully when I was in high school. He was the popular and hot. I'll admit I did have a crush on him for some time. But then his true colours told me to stop liking him. My usual name was freak and I was known for looking through bins. I can forgive Percy for calling me freak and embarrassing me but I can never forgive him for ripping my mother's diary to shreds. He threw my mother's diary in the bin!" I sobbed.

"He looks like a changed man to me." Piper looked up to the sky.

"I honestly don't know." I put my hands to my face.

"Come on, it's time to visit the costume and makeup department." Piper stood up.

Great. I'm seeing Percy again soon. But. I am the judge and….. I can pick if Percy goes through or not! Oh yes, a perfect plan to make Percy suffer.

Revenge…

* * *

Before I could take revenge, I had to go to the costume and makeup team to try on some new styles.

"Put this on." Rachel ordered. Rachel was a fashion designer and a good one too. She had red frizzy hair and green eyes. Rachel was an artist and she could design some really amazing clothes. Rachel handed me a black and white striped cut off shirt, short shorts and Converse slip-ons.

"Really? " I ask. "Yes _really_. You're a typical American teenage girl. Now deal with it." "Alright." I walked to the nearest change room and slipped the clothes on.

I walked back out with Rachel with crossed arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry it's not you. But I just realized that we have like 45 minutes left before SilenaBeauregard arrives for the make up." Rachel said worriedly.

"What? 45 minutes is _plenty _of time." I said.

"Uh, no it's not Missy. Fashion is different." Rachel tutted.

"Don't call me _missy_." I growled.

"Whatever. Chop! Chop!" Rachel shouted.

I nearly pulled my head off. I went back and forth. Changing into clothes then getting out of them because Rachel changed her mind. By the time the 45 minutes were up, I had thought we had been here for two hours!

Silena Beauregard finally arrived with a black suitcase and two girls.

"Hello Annabeth! I'm Silena Beauregard, head of the make up department. We have to make this quick. We've 15 minutes before you and Piper practise your lines." I briefly shook hands with Silena then sat on a black leather stool.

"Did your really have to bring a suitcase?" I asked.

"Yeah." Silena unzipped the suitcase and ordered the girls to help unpack. I stared at the suitcase. It was packed. I could see eyeshadow palettes, foundation bottles, mascara, thousands of lipsticks, lipliners, blush palettes, glitter, brushes, brown eyeliners, black eyeliners, silver eyeliners and many more.

"How long does it take to pack and unpack?" I asked.

"To unpack, 1 minute. To pack, 3 minutes. We have to clean up the mess." Silena answered.

I gawk, "What?!"

"Annabeth, we're trained professionals. These girls, Drew and Lacy are my second in charge." Silena scoffed. "Now lets' get started." Silena clapped her hands together once and Lacy got Silena a stool and Drew brought a black trolley over. Like the trolley the hair dressers use.

Silena started applying things onto my face. All of them felt thick and cakey. Silena gave me a mirror at the end and I gasped.

Everything wasn't too fancy but it wasn't subtle. You could clearly see the makeup but it looked naturally beautiful.

"Wow." I stared into the mirror.

"That's a wrap people!" Silena shouted.

Drew and Lacy scrambled to the suit case and started to clean everything up.

"Thanks Silena." I smiled.

"Anything for my friend and my half-sister's best friend." Silena grinned. "Now I have a date with Charles. So I'll catch you later." Silena, Drew and Lacy were gone.

* * *

I picked my handbag and silver folder and glanced at the mirror. My face was beautiful and my hair was braided diagonally, the end rested on my shoulder. My blouse was slightly wrinkled and my feet were killing me from walking in heels. Now I have practice with Piper for 30 minutes and then the auditions start. My silver folder was thicker than my woolly blanket at home. It was a pain! I finally reached the private lounge for actors and actresses only.

"Hey Pipes." I said exasperated.

"Hey Anniebear. Wasup?" Piper lounged on the black leather couch taking up the entire length; she had a Macbook Air on her lap and a blue folder beside her.

"Practice time. Remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah, have a seat." Piper slid her legs off the couch and I dumped my bag and folder down.

"That folder is killing me." I pointed at my silver folder. Piper laughed. "And also my grey heels." I added. Piper laughed even more.

"Ok, ok, let's begin." Piper said after she stopped laughing and cooled down.

After the 30 minutes, Piper and I got through 34 pages, memorized and with expression. We are professional actresses. We were so lucky that our contractor for modeling, Samantha Lewis, gave us a 10 week rest before going on another tour. Samantha Lewis was a world known fashion designer, her industry made billions of dollars every year!

My architect enterprise was called **Chasing Dreams**. I designed my building myself and it was 85 floors. Each one is packed with offices and people. I've hired many staff members but Luke is my second in charge for _everything_. Modeling, acting or architect.

I planned that I would return to my office once this "new movie" is finished.

* * *

Piper and I took our places behind the black table just a few rows back from the stage. A cup of water was placed for each judge and a pen and profile of each candidate. Jake came down and sat in the auditorium as an audience.

The last judge was drama teacher who was offered a roll as an advisor for the movie. His name was Jackson Miller. He was 32 years old. He was 10 years older than Piper and I but he looked around the same age as us.

"Hello Annabeth. Hello Piper." Jackson greeted as we sat down. "Let's begin." Piper said.

One by one, people walked through the curtain. They were alright but none of them were impressive, until Percy was on. When I first saw him, I was disgusted. He acted so high and almighty 7 years ago and now he's begging for money. But after his audition, I was amazed. Jake, Jackson, Piper and even I clapped. I had a smirk on my face though and Percy didn't look very confident.

After the auditions, I went up to Percy. "You got some good talent." "Thanks. I don't think I made it in though." I laughed, "I choose the actors." "You do?! Really!" "Yeah. I am Annabeth Chase." "Oh yeah I forgot that you were the _greatest woman alive_." I laughed. "I betta get going now. Tyson will get worried." "Ok, see ya later." "Bye."

I turned and freezed. Did I just have a conversation with Percy Jackson?! Crap. Piper was right. He really is a changed man. No Annabeth. He ripped my mother's diary. I _cannot_ forgive him.

"Miss Chase?" Jake called.

"Yes Mr Lion?" I turned around.

"I know you choose the new actors but I would like to recommend Percy Jackson, he has excellent acting skills. In fact I want him in."

"I shall write a letter to him then." I quickly scribbled _Write letter to Percy about audition-made it in _onto a piece of paper and shoved it into my handbag.

"Excellent. Have a good night Miss Chase."

"You too Mr Lion." I walked away and through the revolving glass doors.

* * *

Piper decided to practice our lines at her house so I climbed into Piper's white BMW M6 while Piper packed her white handbag, Macbook Air white leather case, a thick blue folder and Nike duffle bag into her trunk. I put my seat belt on and clutched my silver folder and handbag on my lap.

We arrived at Piper's mansion and drove up the gravel driveway. I grabbed my things and climbed out. Piper collected her stuff from her trunk and opened the door.

"Home, sweet, home." Piper grinned. I laughed. "Not my home though."

We had afternoon tea and we practised our lines until 5. "Can you drive me home?" I asked "Sure." Piper said. Piper drove in silence while I looked out of the window.

"Long day, huh." Piper said.

"Happens everyday." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." Piper drove up to the front of my hotel and climbed out.

"Thanks for the ride Pipes." I waved.

"No problem. Bye. See you tonight." Piper drove away.

I went up the lift and found Luke sipping a coke and on his I Pad. "Hey Luke."

"Hello Miss Chase." Luke smiled.

"I'm going up." I said as I went up the stairs to my room.

I showered and dried my hair. I changed into a floral buttoned blouse, a white lace mini skirt and brown wedges. I wrapped a brown belt around my waist and grabbed a brown leather handbag. I made a side ponytail and dabbed some clear lipbalm and ran downstairs with my leather handbag.

"Luke, I'm going!" I shouted.

"The driver is outside Miss Chase." Luke said.

"Thanks." I walked out to the lift.

* * *

The first two words that popped in my head when I arrived at the restaurant were fancy and Chinese. The waiters and waitresses were dressed in either black tuxs or red dresses with dragons and gold lining decorated on them.

"Annabeth Chase," I said to the lady at the front. She nodded, "follow me." She led me to a large table with Piper, Jason, Reyna and Thalia already seated.

"Hey Annabeth." They said in unison.

"Hey guys. Where's Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel?" I asked.

They shrugged. "I've got no idea. Traffic?" Reyna said.

"Maybe." Jason said.

"We can't start without them though." Piper said.

"Yeah, we can. They're late, so their own loss." Thalia said.

"I'm starving." Jason placed his hands on the table.

Piper kicked his shin. "Ow!" Jason yelped.

"Shut up sparky. This is a fancy restaurant. Have your father and I taught you nothing!" hissed Thalia.

"Yeah Jason, where's your manners?" Piper taunted. Jason rolled his eyes.

Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel finally arrived and we ordered some food. Frank knew some great Chinese dishes so he ordered the food for us while we looked at the beverage list. Frank taught Leo and Jason how to hold chopsticks.

"Slide your fingers further up." Frank said.

Leo looked confused, "What do you mean _up_? Because I can do that!" Leo let the chopsticks go and started waving the rude finger in the air.

People glared at Leo but Leo didn't seem to notice.

"Stop doing that you idiot." Calypso scowled.

"I said finger_s_ not finger. Plus you have to move your fingers to the top of the chopsticks." Frank instructed.

It was quite funny watching Leo and Jason fail at picking food up with their chopsticks. Everyone roared with laughter and we had a great time. We had mango pancakes and jelly for dessert and Leo smudged whipped cream onto his face.

I collapsed into a couch when I returned back to my penthouse and found that Luke was still up. He stays awake till I fall asleep and wakes earlier than I do. I changed and brushed my teeth. Then I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I wanted a cliffhanger but then I couldn't be bothered so yeah… I'm kinda lazy… But anyway if you thought that this chapter was boring and so do I! It was pretty boring but I'll try and make a more exciting one next time. **

**Love Percabeth4ever, **

**Lady Heroine **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW!**

**10 reviews for 2 chapters! Thanks everyone! I really appreciate it. Now onto business. **

**I am super sorry for not updating! I went on a holiday and it was on a really short notice. I'm letting Percy into the movie, aw see how nice I am? **

**Everyone: YESS!**

**Me: Damn it! **

***Clears throat **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I'm back in business!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I don't understand.

I've been waiting for the letter for a week now and it hasn't come. Where's the letter that tells me I've been accepted into the movie? I spoke to Annabeth last week and she seemed quite impressed with me so where is it?

_Why should she send it to you? She probably has it in her drawer but after reading your high school reports, she's probably doesn't want to send it to you. You don't deserve it. _A voice said in my head.

I'll admit I had a pretty bad reputation during high school and I remember I was popular and a bully to nerds but I don't remember who I bullied. It doesn't matter now the past is the past.

My mind buzzes while Tyson happily skips to the kitchen. I can't give up on him. He's family. I am _not _letting him die.

"How was the movie audition? Did you get in?" Tyson asks excitedly.

"Yeah, it was great! I got in." I lied and faked a smile.

"Oh goody! You fix me now!" Tyson grins. "I'm going to tell Ella. She be overjoyed! I getting fixed!" Tyson ran off.

I sighed. What am I doing? Lying to Tyson? My half-brother?

What am I doing sitting in my apartment for? I need an answer and I know just the place.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_Click. Click. Click._

I clicked my pen against my desk. Today I was in for a real treat. A stack of contracts and blueprints were thrown onto my desk this morning. I only got time to take 2 sips from my latte and a bite from my croissant for breakfast.

I've got about 14 different assignments right now and my agent from the modeling agency need Piper and I to go on another tour to France. It's a major tour and the tour is on for four weeks. I thinking of new designs and new ideas but today I'm having trouble with it. Maybe because I'm stressed. The tour is in two weeks. _Two_. That means I need to get an assignment done every day!

"Miss Chase, Perseus Jackson wishes to speak to you." Luke knocked on my office door.

Oh that's right, I remember him now. I was meant to write a letter to him. Which I didn't. I hoped that he would forget and just shrug it off, apparently he didn't forget.

"Um, I'll be ready in two minutes." I blurted.

Luke nodded and walked out. Why did I just do that? Uh! Stupid Annabeth, I'm not focusing properly.

I threw my hands up in frustration. What am I going to tell Percy? He doesn't even know _me_.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Oh gods. Breathe Annabeth. I took a sharp breath in and fixed my posture. "Come in!"

The door opened and Percy Jackson stepped in.

"Have a seat." I say.

"Nice building." Percy sits on a black leather chair.

"Thanks, I designed it." I say surprised. "Now the reason you're here?"

"Well. I…I want to know if I made it into the movie." Percy says with a nervous glint in his eyes.

"Percy…" I want to say 'NO WAY IN HELL!' but this is a different Percy. This Percy is kind, thoughtful, determined and gentle.

Besides, the director wants Percy in and so if I didn't accept him, I would be in deep trouble and my fans they're assuming that because I'm so famous that I would be in this really important movie but it I didn't let Percy in then the director might kick me out. I don't know what to do!

Half of my brain is yelling "let him in! The director would be pleased that you have the same taste as him! You won't get in trouble! It's only for one movie anyway then you won't see him again!" All of it was true, I was amazed by Percy performance and I won't risk my career and it's only for one movie.

But the other half is yelling "Don't let him in! **(*singing Let It Go "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be!" Frozen anybody? *Cricket chirps Aw come on! Everyone loves Frozen! Even if you're 80 years old! *Stops talking and looks to someone else. What? Oh right sorry. Continue reading.") **He'll cause pain! Do you want pain?! He's your _nightmare_, your arch _enemy_! You both don't mix! He ripped your mother's diary! Letting him in would be _forgiving_ him! You said it yourself that you would never forgive again! After your mother died when you were four, your father married Helen, the hag! She _hated_ you, she only loved her sons that you thought were annoying. She _despised_ you, she treated you like you weren't part of the family. And your father? He was always too busy to care. But now that you've rised up from your hole, you don't care about these small issues anymore. You know what pain feels like so why experience it again?!

I had to admit the second argument was stronger than the first.

But number one wasn't finished. "You'll bring shame to your family if you go home to your father and tell him that you got kicked out from probably going to be the best movie of all time! Your mother would be disappointed in you! Her words helped you rise from your feebleness and taught you how to be strong!"

That's when I remembered the time I ran home and cried to my mother. It was in pre-school and Drew, the four year old Barbie was the first who started my school nightmare.

* * *

_Drew sat with her friends on the pink carpet playing with the Barbie dolls. I don't know why but back then all the girls loved Barbie dolls but know I hate them. Drew always got all the Barbie dolls and only invited her friends to play with them. _

_It was my first day and I didn't know anyone. So I walked up to Drew and her friends because they looked friendly and they looked like they were having a good time. _

"_Hi, I'm Annabeth, can I join you?" I asked politely with a smile. Barbie Drew looked at me with a strange glint in her eye, I didn't like it. "Sure! My name's Drew." she said in a friendly tone. Her friends smiled but also had a strange glint in their eyes. _

_I sat down on the pink carpet and saw that there were only six barbies. Each of them looked like the girls in the group but there wasn't one for me to play with. Drew looked the best obviously in the pink ruffled skirt, pink singlet and pink ballet flats. She was only four but she wore pink lip gloss and pink eyeshadow. Drew claimed that her mother 'made her apply make up'. _

"_I don't have a Barbie to play with." I point out. _

"_Oh, yeah come on Tiffany we'll go find Annabeth a Barbie doll." Drew grabbed Tiffany, a dark curly haired girl, and skipped away with her. The other girls smiled at me showing their perfect white teeth. I sat cross legged and watched Drew and Tiffany go through a brown satchel. At first I thought that it was either Tiffany's or Drew's bag but I realized that Drew's bag was a bright pink backpack with a pink sparkly bow and Tiffany would have something more fashionable than a brown satchel. _

"_Hey!" a girl shouted. She had blonde pig-tails with pink ribbons on each side, she wore a pink chiffon skirt and a pink sparkly tee. She looked like another Drew. I recognized her immediately. It was Lacy Walker. She went to Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted and became a fashion designer from what I've heard. And Drew went there too and then she became a model. From what I've heard Lacy was one of Drew's friends in high school. How ironic. _

"_That's my bag!" Lacy shouted again. I stared in disbelief the 'friendly' Drew just smiled and pouted, "Aw Lacy, I'm only borrowing your Barbie doll." _

_Lacy's eyes grow wide, "No! My mother bought me that!" _

_Drew shrugged, "Sorry, but I need it." Tiffany was secretly creeping behind her and she wrapped her arms around the small blonde girl's waist. Lacy struggled to break free, she kicked her legs, she screamed but nothing worked. Drew started going through the brown satchel again and I was furious. I stomped over to Drew and placed my hand on her shoulder. _

"_Drew, you don't have to do this." I said quietly. _

"_Lacy looks just like you with the blonde pig-tails her Barbie's the perfect one." Drew sounded determined. _

"_You don't have to do this for me. I can just watch while you play." I said. _

_Drew turned to face me. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I want to do it." _

_I stared. I was lost for words. "I never cared if you got a Barbie or not." Drew sneered. It was my excuse for going through Lacy's bag."_

"_You can't! It's hers and it belongs to Lacy!" I screamed. _

"_Oh well." Drew smiled sinisterly. She clapped her hands and her friends grabbed my waist and arms. I screamed. "Girls we've got another Barbie!" The girls cheered. I gawked. They didn't even pay for the barbies? They've been stealing them off people to play with them?! _

_Lacy screamed and cried and I watched as Drew lifted the Barbie out of Lacy's satchel. It was in a quite poor condition. The blonde pig-tails had brown streaks, the dress was slightly ripped and the body parts had brown and green stains on them. "EW!" The girls scrunched their faces up. _

"_Hmm..." Drew looked up from the Barbie doll and grinned. "We all know what happens now!" The girls' heads nodded eagerly as if they wanted to start quickly. "Let the fun begin!" Drew threw the doll to the girls and the girls started to tear the Barbie apart. Tiffany gripped onto Lacy tighter and the two girls holding me gripped tighter too. Drew laughed as she watched Lacy scream and struggle to break free. _

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Lacy sobbed. I blinked away tears. Why is this happening in a pre-school? I couldn't stand watching it anymore. I used all my strength to kick the girl behind then I used my nails and clawed the other girl leaving red marks. They screamed in pain while I ran Lacy. I helped Lacy break free from her prison by digging my nails into Tiffany's hand until she let go. _

_I grabbed Lacy's hand and used the other to snatch the satchel off Drew then we ran out. We ran down streets until we ran out of breath. We collapsed under a tree to catch our breath. _

"_Thank you Annabeth." Lacy smiled. _

"_That's alright." I said. _

"_I betta get home." Lacy got up and gave me a small smile. "Thank you for saving me." _

_I watched Lacy walk down the street and get smaller and smaller. _

"_I knew you would here!" A familiar voice crackled. I turned and widened my eyes. _

_Drew. _

"_Let's go and play!" Drew bounced up and down. Tiffany and the other two girls who I scratched and kicked gave me glares. I was taken to the play equipment and forced to climb across the monkey bars. I didn't mind climbing across because my mum took me to the park all the time. _

_As I was halfway across a girl ran up and tackled me to the ground. Then all hell broke loose. The girls swarmed around me kicking me and scratching my arms and legs. I screamed and kicked. Each of them lined up to torture me and they spat words onto me. _

"_That's for standing up for Lacy!" a girl spat as she dug her nails into my cheek. I screamed. Drew and her friends smirked and laughed nastily. _

_Tiffany and the two girls gave me a painful kick and an excruciating scar on my arm. "That's for digging your nails into my hand!" Tiffany spat. Blood leaked from my leg. The girls shared one final laugh and then they scuttled away._

* * *

_I sobbed quietly. Then slowly crawled to the footpath, I struggled to stand up. Why is this happening? I'm only four! I stumbled home and rang the door bell my mother opened it and screamed. "Annabeth! What happened?!" _

"_Mum!" I sobbed. "Please…help me!" I stumbled into her arms and wept. My mum took me to the bathroom and bathed me. She scrubbed my blood away and washed my dirty blonde hair. I stayed silent for the entire time while she spoke encouraging words. "It's alright. You're home now. Nothing can harm you now." _

_She helped me get dressed into some clean pajamas and led me to the kitchen. She wrapped my scar and scratches with a roll of gauze and rubbed some Voltaren on my bruises. I instantly felt better not because I was clean and fixed up but because of my mother's hospitality. She listened intently to me while she served me some beef stew. I told her everything, how I felt, what I saw, what I did. _

_At the end, she looked into my eyes and she believed everything I said. "I'm proud of you." She smiled. My mother wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. I buried my head into her shoulder and smiled. "You're my little angel." She kissed my forehead and took my bowl to the sink. _

"_Mummy?" I asked. _

"_Yes angel?" _

"_Can I move pre-schools?" _

"_Of course my little angel nut first I have to report this to the teacher." _

"_Ok mummy." _

_My mother took her apron off and sat next to me on a black stool. "Be strong Annabeth. Rise above the others. Don't let hatred and bullies get you. If you're determined and strong you'll always get your reward and the haters and bullies always get their punishments." _

"_What is a pun-punis-punishment mummy?" I asked. _

_My mum chuckled. "Well Annabeth a punishment is something bad that the person has to do or endure because of something they did was bad." _

"_Oh."_

_My mum kissed my head again. "Time for bed Annabeth." _

_I hopped of the black stool and followed my mum into the darkness._

* * *

Lacy had the same experience as me. Her most precious item was destroyed and the Drew just laughed. Maybe, since Lacy and Drew became best friends I can too with my enemy.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

My mum's words helped me get my way to the top. I was at the bottom and now I'm at the top. It's karma.

"Well?" Percy interrupted my thoughts.

I snapped back into reality. I completely forgot that Percy was even here. "Oh, well um…" One side of my brain yelled "Say NO!" The other half yelled "Say YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted out loud.

Percy gave me a _WTF _look and waited for my answer.

"Sorry." I said a bit quieter. "Percy, I'm afraid I haven't made decision due to my work load but I will contact asap when I decide."

"Oh, ok." Percy said sadly.

Watching Percy getting sad made my heart break. "But you probably made it." I quickly added.

Percy looked up and gave me a small smile. "Sorry, I've probably wasted some of your time already."

"No, it's ok. I figured someone would eventually come up and ask questions because I haven't chosen any actors yet." I replied instantly without thinking of a thought in between.

"Thanks anyway." Percy smiled as he stood up. My heart fluttered.

"No worries." I said back.

Percy left and Luke instantly came back inside. "Miss Chase!"

"Yes Castellan?"

"It's Lacy Walker!" When he said Lacy Walker, I stood up and looked at Luke I haven't seen Lacy in 18 years! "She's in danger!"

"Where is she?" I suddenly switch to protective mode. Lacy was a friend that I protected, she experienced what I got to experience. I don't want to see her hurt again.

"She's…" Luke croaked and stopped. Whatever Luke had to say sounded bad.

Really bad.

"Follow me." Luke says instead. I hurry behind him in hope that Lacy is alright and I'm not too late to save her.

Please be ok Lacy.

_Please._

* * *

**Right I have a few things to announce. **

**1)I know Drew and her friends sound like they're 10 years older when they're just only 4 years old because of the violence, yeah sorry bout that. But I needed Lacy to be the one who experiences getting tortured by watching her favourite thing get destroyed first. And I needed to have Annabeth to be involved too so the only time that they were together at school was in pre-school. Then they went to separate elementary schools, middle schools, high schools and colleges. So…yeah. **

**2) Sorry, I made the flashback like 3 quarters of the chapter but I needed it to be detailed so the reader (You guys) could understand how motherly the mother was to Annabeth. Eugh, how motherly the mother, couldn't I explained it differently? Anyway, you get the point. **

**3) As I've said before at the start, sorry for not updating for like a month, I'm sure you guys were bursting and pleading me to update or **maybe not**. **

**Everyone 1: ARGH! Update already! PLEASE!**

**Don't worry, I feel like that all the time when someone doesn't update.**

**Everyone 2: Whatever, Lady Heroine hasn't updated so I'll just read another story. **

**Sometimes I feel like that, depending how well the author writes. If it's an awesome story I would be busting to check everyday to see if they've updated. But if it's an **_**ok **_**story then I would just wait till they update and read another story in the meantime. **

**But anyway enough of that.**

**4) Some of you may have found this chapter boring and others may have found it exciting. But I don't know, I'm no mind reader but I wished I could be one. I'll admit some parts of the flash back was really boring but I have to include it otherwise you'll have no idea what's going on. I guess it balances out having some actiony and boring story connecting parts. That's how life works, you have the great happy stuff and the boring sad depressing stuff. When you wish to always have the happy stuff you get bored and get sad anyway. Ying and Yang is a perfect example. Life is _always_ full of wonders. **

**Whoa that was some deep crap. A little bit cheesy but whatever. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Ciao amigos,**

**Lady Heroine (I'm not Italian) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, 2 reviews for chapter 3? That's not exactly what I call great. Ok, I'm being too nice, it's very poor. Please I'm begging you to review! I love hearing people say "Awesome job! Please update!" or even "It's was great, except for blah blah blah…" Criticism it very important, it alerts the author where there is a flaw or whatever so please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Tell me everything." I ordered.

"24 armed gunmen barged into Lacy Walker's fashion industry building and seized all the men and women inside, there were about 60 staff inside. Then…then they grabbed Lacy and forced her hold up a poster that said, 'We need 100 million dollars transferred to 678904533, you have a week before we blow this entire building.' They used Lacy as a human shield the entire time. Police closed the area off and they're having trouble negotiating with the leader." Luke reported.

"Crap." I said.

Luke said nothing and drove in silence. We arrived and I bolted out. "What's happening?" I asked the nearest police officer. He was around 24years old and had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

"ANNABETH CHASE? What are you doing here?" He asked clearly surprised.

"What's happening?" I asked again ignoring his question.

"Uh, right this way." He led me to the police commissioner who was busy looking through a pair of binoculars. "Sir, Miss Chase would like to talk to you." The man said.

The police commissioner took his eyes away from the binoculars and faced me. "Hello Annabeth Chase, now what the hell are you doing here?"

Rude much?

"She's here to help." Luke spoke up for me. "She knew Lacy Walker as a child. She can tell us about Lacy's history."

The commissioner crossed his arms and scratched his chin. "Hmm…Ok, please Miss Chase, enlighten us with your knowledge."

"Well…" I stopped for a second, choosing my words carefully. "I knew Lacy when I was four, I saved her when Drew and her friends were bullying her. We weren't best friends but I knew her for a few days before I switched pre schools, because my mother was very unhappy about the behaviour shown in the pre school."

"So Lacy's enemy was Drew so there's a possibility that the armed gun men/women is lead by Drew?" the commissioner questioned.

"NO! Definitely not lead by Drew, she was a beauty queen and still is one." I objected.

"So Drew ordered armed gun men to barge into the building?" the commissioner asked.

"Drew Tanaka became Lacy's best friend in high school." I said.

"Well that's fucking helpful! We've gotten no where in finding who these people are! You bloody wasted my time." The commissioner picked up his binoculars and walked away.

"I think you should leave now Miss Chase." The young brown haired police man said.

"Can you pass me some binoculars?" I asked.

The uncertain police officer handed me a pair of black binoculars. I took it and looked into it. I could see that all the curtains and blinds were closed. All the windows were down, probably locked and the main entrance completely sealed by random furniture. About 30 stories up, a man with a black mask held a gun at Lacy's temple. He wore a black sweater and black jeans and a mask which covered his entire head except for his eyes. He stood slightly behind Lacy so the snipers on the other rooftops can't shoot him.

Lacy was in a business attire; black miniskirt, white blouse, grey heels and hair done up in a bun. Her blouse had brown streaks on them, her face had grime and her cheek had a foot stencil on it. Someone obviously had planted their foot onto her cheek. I felt anger boiling in my chest, I wanted to barge in there with a AK-47 and start mowing all of them down. Lacy whimpered as she held the sign up, it said; "We are not accepting any negotiations. We blow this building up or you give us the money."

More police and armored trucks arrived, SWAT teams rushed to the frontline, poising their gun up. The commissioner looked even more furious, he grabbed his radio and said a few words before running to a police car and climbing in. I saw him drive away, leaving car tracks behind. "What's happening?" I asked.

"The police are furious that they aren't accepting the negotiations because they know that when they give a 100 million to the gun men, they're just going to shoot the hostages anyway. And the gun men know that when they receive the money, the police are going to barge in and arrest them anyway. So they're both stuck because the gun men can't shoot the hostages otherwise they won't get the money and the police need to transfer the money over to get the hostages. The Government doesn't want to give 100 million dollars to them because they might be building a nuclear weapon and the Government doesn't want to risk it, which means the hostages will have to be killed for the sake of the country." Luke answered.

"Bu-but they can't! They're living people! They didn't ask for any of this! So the Government is just going to let these people die?!" I cried.

"That's why the commissioner was so angry, he disagreed with the Government and he's trying to negotiate with them right now." Luke said.

"But what if the Government doesn't listen to the commissioner? Lacy's in there!" I shouted.

"I know. But shouting here isn't going to make a difference. How about you go get some lunch and think it through?" Luke said in a calm voice.

"Fine." I huffed and popped my sun glasses on.

We walked over to a black SUV, Luke got into the diver's seat and I climbed into the back. Luke drove to a nearby café and parked right outside. We got out and headed inside.

"Hello! What can I get you?!" a black haired perky girl said.

"A salmon and dill roll and lemonade thanks." I said.

"A cheese and bacon sandwich and a coke." Luke said.

I took out my credit card and paid at the counter. As I was walking back to my table I bumped into someone and my glasses fell to the ground.. "Sorry," the person mumbled, picking the glasses up.

"It's alright." I took the glasses and looked up and saw that it was Percy.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." He scratched his back awkwardly.

"Hi," I gave him a small smile and walked back to my table.

"Oh my gosh! IT'S ANNABETH CHASE!" the perky black haired girl shouted.

A trio of girls who were sitting nearby rushed to me. "OMG!" "Can I get a picture with you?" "Can I get your autograph?" "Can you sign my shirt and arm?" "Can I get your phone number?" People in the café crowded around me, pulling me from side to side.

"ENOUGH!" Luke bellowed making the entire crowd silent. "Return to your seats." He ordered. Everyone reluctantly returned to their seats and continued eating. A blonde teenage girl cleared her throat, "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, I'm her personal assistant." Luke replied.

Luke and I returned to our seats and our food was served. "Speaking about girlfriends and boyfriends, I know a girl who you might be interested in." I smiled.

"But I'm your personal assistant how can I cope with a relationship while being your assistant?" Luke asked.

"Luke, you've been my assistant for a year now and you've never had a holiday, you never meet up with your friends or talk to your parents. I think you should meet this girl." I said.

"But my dad's disappeared and my mum's in a mental hospital, I don't need to visit them." Luke objected.

I sighed, "Luke, you need some personal time that's why starting from tomorrow you're going to have some personal time for a week, you're going to meet this girl I'm talking about and have some social time with people."

"But what about you?" he asked.

"I can handle myself," I said. "Just have some fun."

"Excuse me," Percy asked. "I apologize for eavesdropping but I've got nothing to do, so do you need someone to help out?"

I raise my eyebrow, "I can han-"

Luke cut me off, "I'm going to have some "social time" if you let Percy as your substitute assistant."

I huffed, "Fine."

We finished our food and said goodbye to Percy, "I have to work on this Lacy Walker case so you have to come with me." I said before we left.

Percy nodded, "But what about your 14 assignments?" he asked.

"I distributed them to my staff so I've got none, I just need help with this last case before my two weeks are up, them I'm flying off to France."

"What about the movie casts? You still haven't chosen them." Percy added.

I gritted my teeth, I wasn't thinking and heard myself say "You and Emma Sanderson made it. Can you write a letter to her?"

Percy grinned and nodded, "Sure, give a me a few days."

Shit, well the good news is that the director won't kick me out, my dad and 'mother' won't be disappointed and my fans won't leave so I'm still in the movie, my parents will still be happy and my fans will still love me. Except for the fact that my arch enemy is going to be spending a lot more time with me especially because he's my temporally assistant and in the same movie as me.

Well, I'm probably never going to see him again after this anyway right?

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

"LUKE! She's here!" I called.

Luke came rushing down wearing a blue buttoned shirt, jeans and navy blue Vans. I smirked at his appearance and he rolled his eyes.

"Luke meet Thalia Grace, Thalia meet Luke Castellan." I introduced both of them and they shook hands. "Have a nice day together! And Luke?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't bother coming back for a week because I'm sure Thalia will have some space in her bed for you." I joked.

Luke glared at me and Thalia blushed. "Have a nice week!" I shouted and slammed the door closed.

* * *

**Over in Lacy Walker's building –third person POV-**

A stocky man paced back and forth in a office choosing his words carefully. "How am I gonna report this to the boss?" he mumbled to himself. The door opened and he walked in.

"Steve, status report." The boss commanded.

"The Government is refusing to pay the money and the police are disagreeing. The Government thinks we might be building a nuclear weapon." The stocky man reported.

The boss roared with laughter making the man flinch.

"Sir, I've got some other news. There seems to be a girl that appeared yesterday and is back today. We've only seen police and soldiers but we haven't spotted any civilians or media until now.

"Who is she?" the boss asked.

"Annabeth Chase," the stocky man answered.

"Ah, I've heard of her. She can provide us the money if the Government won't budge."

"But how?"

"Simple. Blackmail."

"But we've got nothing about her."

"Then GET SOME BACKROUND INFORMATION!" The boss roared. The stocky man took a small step back.

"Yes sir."

"Good, our master will be pleased that we have completed our job in less than five days. Once we have the money, we can exterminate this girl." The boss smiled in delight, he was going to be rich in just a few days.

The stocky man disappeared and the boss leaned back into his chair.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy, open the door." I knocked on Percy's apartment door.

The door opened revealing a tired looking Percy, his hair was messy, his shirt was half tucked and unchecked and he smelled like burnt food.

"Hello?!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" Percy looked up and stumbled. "Shit. What the hell are you doing here?"

"We have to get to the place now." I said.

"But it's 6am in the morning." Percy groaned.

"Time is precious, now hurry up and get changed." I ordered. "And put some deodorant on!" I added.

Percy hurried away embarrassed while I smirked. "Who are you?" a boy asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Who are you?" I asked.

"Me Tyson, I know who you are. But who are you?" he asked again.

So this is Tyson, the boy who's dying, probably from stupidity. "I'm Annabeth Chase." I said again.

"But who are you? Are your his girlfriend?" He asked.

I almost swallowed my tongue. Me and Percy! NO WAY IN HELL! "No, he's working for me for a week."

"I heard he made in the movie, you choose him?"

"Yes, I did. What disease are you suffering from?" I asked.

"Me don't know." Tyson said quietly.

"The doctors are still confirming what disease he's suffering from." Percy spoke. "He can't pronounce long words and his grammar isn't perfect. He sometimes has trouble sleeping, he'll roll about and have trouble breathing sometimes."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"That's why I need to be in this movie." He said.

"No, I'm sorry because when we first met," I stopped, we've met before. "I didn't believe that Tyson was sick. You should have half of my pay after this movie." I announced.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!? First, letting Percy into the movie now this? I'm giving half of my pay from the movie to my arch enemy?!

"What?! No, no, no I can't accept that." Percy shook his head.

Aww, he looks so cute when he's troubled. What? I just said that? What is wrong with me?!

I checked the time, "We have to go now."

"Ok, but promise me you don't give me money." Percy said.

"Promise." I said and we hurried out together.

* * *

Percy climbed into the passenger seat while I got in the driver's seat of my white BMW M6. It didn't take long to drive to the destination, I saw very little cars on the way there, maybe they've evacuated nearby houses and so there are less people harmed.

"What has happened?" I asked the same young brown haired police officer.

"So far no one has been shot but no one has appeared at the window since yesterday. It seems that they are silent." He reported.

"That's weird." I said.

"Indeed." The officer said.

* * *

**Over in Lacy Walker's building –third person POV-**

"Sir, Annabeth Chase was friends with Lacy Walker in pre school, perhaps we can use Lacy." The stocky man, Steve reported.

"Good work Steve, send a SMS to her and make sure she gives us the money ASAP." The boss said.

Steve nodded and grabbed a random phone, he wrote a few words and then sent it to Annabeth Chase's number then he disposed the phone so that she couldn't trace it.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_Bing! Bing! Bing!_

My phone rang, "Excuse me," I said as I left the crowd.

I checked my notification box and found a SMS. I opened it and read the message.

_100 million dollars must be presented at 45 Wall St, tomorrow at 5pm or you'll never see Lacy Walker walk on this Earth ever again. If you alert police and try and ambush us, you and your family and friends will be killed. We will have hidden snipers around the area in case you try to do any suspicious things. _

_Don't be late. _

The sender was from an unknown number so I wrapped my fingers around my phone and cursed. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at the building.

I swear that there was someone watching me.

Fine, I'll join in this game.

My grey eyes hardened and my lips formed a thin line.

But I'm going to play it _my _way.

* * *

**Guess what's going to happen to Annabeth after this? :O How will Thuke go? Will Percy and Annabeth happen? –If you know what I mean ****\- All revealed later!**

**See ya folks,**

**Lady Heroine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am super sorry! I did go on another holiday and I practically died because I haven't updated in so long! BUT, I was making notes during my holiday and I have sooo much stuff planed out. **

***Smiles and rubs hands together excitedly **

**Anyway, I don't know if you've noticed, I finally changed Annabeth's company name to Chasing Dreams because of OverlyExcitedUnicorn, he gave me this name and I instantly loved it. He has started writing a Naruto story which is becoming quite popular. **

**Anyway please read and review!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_The sender was from an unknown number so I wrapped my fingers around my phone and cursed. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at the building._

_I swear that there was someone watching me._

_Fine, I'll join in this game._

_My grey eyes hardened and my lips formed a thin line._

_But I'm going to play it __my __way._

* * *

I waited nervously at 45 Wall St, clutching a black suit case containing 100 million dollars. I stood in front of a dark unknown building which freaked me out, it definitely looked like a building that robbers or terrorist would hide in.

A door opened and a man dressed in a black trench coat with a large hat came out. The hat covered most of his face which made it hard to make out his face. He stood there for a few seconds before taking out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit his cigarette and put away his lighter. He blew for a few times before dropping the cigarette onto the floor and squishing it with his boot. He started walking towards me and I took a tiny step back.

The man saw my movement and took his hat off revealing an emotionless smile. That's weird, why would he reveal himself to me? He could be really stupid or…it wouldn't matter because I would probably be dead by the end of today.

I also realized that the building was really dark so I wouldn't be able to see if there was a sniper nearby. That left two options, run to my car and hope that they don't shoot me along the way or stay and use my favourite tactic, trickery.

I weighed out my options, well if I run there's a high possibility that I'll die and they'll take the money and kill my friends and family anyway, including Lacy. If I stay I'll probably die anyway, unless I can trick them.

I had a split second to decide. I'm staying.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"The money of course, then you can leave and your family and friends will be safe." The man responded.

"What about Lacy?!" I said, keeping my voice neutral. I didn't want to show any fear nor aggressiveness in my voice.

"She'll be spared." The man replied.

The man showed no emotion in his voice, I felt like I was talking to a ghost.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Steve Parker." The man said.

"What are you planning to do with my money?" I asked.

"That's confidential." The man said.

How am I going to trick him? He's barely talking!

"Why are we exchanging here? What if police are watching? The CCTV cameras are on for 24 hours. I could be arrested, they'll think I'm working for you! We're out in the open street!" I argued.

The man didn't hesitate which made me disappointed.

"Relax. We have disabled the cameras nearby for 2 hours now give me the money."

"My family. Will they be safe?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes." The man seemed tired of me questions but I wasn't finished.

"How did you find out about my relation between Lacy and me?" I asked.

"You don't have to know. Now. Give. Me. The. Money." The man growled. Then he lunged.

I tugged the case away from his reach and sprinted.

So much for trickery then.

I heard a soft sound as a bullet hit a bin. A clang ringed into my ears which made my heart race. Another bullet skimmed past except this time it was much closer, it was an inch away. The bullet was jammed into the pavement.

I saw my car up ahead, I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my car. I opened the driver's door and dived in.

Literally.

Another bullet smashed onto my windscreen. The screen was slightly cracked but I could still see. I slammed the door closed and started my car.

I could see Steve running to his car and getting in but I was already gone. I had hit the gas and drove to my dad's hotel. I ran to their room and rung the bell numerous times.

"Dad?! Dad?! OPEN THE DOOR!" the door still didn't open. I took a few steps back and rammed my shoulder into the door. The hinges broke as I stumbled in.

There was a high pitch scream which alerted my dad.

"What's going on in here? Why is the door on the ground?" my dad questioned. He was wearing a white bathrobe and had his toothbrush in his hand and his mouth was filled with white foam.

Helen was shocked, her mouth was still half opened and her eyes were wide.

"Hey Sis, nice entrance." Bobby grinned.

"Yeah, shoulder charging the door. Ha! You should've seen mum's face!" Matthew high fived Bobby.

"Annabeth, what were you thinking?" my father asked clearly confused.

"Dad, we have to go. They're coming for us, they're going to kill us! You have to get Helen and the boys too." I said quickly.

"Annabeth, are you alright? Did you hit your head on something? Do you need to go to the doctor?" my father took my hand.

I pulled away, "You don't understand! They're hunting you! Me! My friends! They're going to kill us!" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh Annabeth, you know I'm always here for you." My father said gently.

I opened my mouth to object but the sound of gunshots came out instead of words. Bobby and Matthew screamed and Helen snapped back into reality.

"We have to go! NOW!" I shouted.

My dad, Helen and the boys followed me downstairs. I could hear screams and shouting along the way. The boys had covered their ears and their eyes clearly showed fear.

* * *

Gunshots echoed the corridors and screams of pain filled the air with sorrow and sadness.

Down the hallway, a girl no older than 9 was dragged out of a room with her hair. She screamed and kicked her legs. The mother screamed and cursed, "Let her go! Stay away from her! Leave her alone!" The mother and her daughter were dragged downstairs.

I blinked my tears away and stayed calm. They'll be ok, the police will come and save them, I reassured myself.

Once it was clear I signaled them to continue. We continued downstairs until a man shouted.

"Stop right there!"

We froze.

"Put your hands behind your head."

We obediently followed his orders. He lowered his gun, and walked closer. _Perfect_. He took out his radio but before he spoke, I grabbed his gun, which surprised him.

Without even thinking I kneed his balls, snatched the gun away from him, then I knocked him out using the stock of the gun. I breathed heavily as I looked at the unconscious man.

"Ho-How did you do that?" my dad asked amazed.

"Tell you later." I kneeled down next to him and took his frags, smoke grenades and stun grenades. Jackpot. I collected all the ammo he had and took his gun.

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, sort've." I said.

"Sort've?"

"Follow me," I said as I jogged away.

I led them to the basement where laundries and kitchens were, I peered through the door and spotted two men waving their guns and two cooks and one maid.

"I'll cause a distraction, while you go help the hostages." I whispered.

Just like in the movie, I thought to myself.

As soon as they nodded, I lobbed a stun grenade through a window and my dad, Helen and the boys ran to the hostages with their mouth wide open so their ears won't pop.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Where the hell is Annabeth?

Its bloody midnight! She said she was going to buy some groceries and told me to stay in the penthouse because she didn't want the media to get the "wrong idea". She's been gone for seven hours! I don't think it takes seven hours to purchase some groceries.

I've called her phone 43 times and she still hasn't picked up. What if she's been kidnapped? Or even worse, murdered? Her family and Luke will blame it on me! What was I thinking? Being Annabeth Chase's assistant for a week? I haven't had any training, heck! I didn't even finish high school! I bet Luke trained his entire life to be Annabeth's assistant.

I paced back and forth in the penthouse, looking out of the glass screen occasionally.

Where the hell are you Annabeth?

* * *

**Luke's POV**

Annabeth was right.

Thalia really is the girl I'm interested in. For the first time in years, I've finally have some personal time.

"Hey wanna go to a fun park?" Thalia asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." I smiled.

"Oh, come on! Tell me what you want!" Thalia pleaded.

"You." I said.

Thalia opened her mouth but closed it. She smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Thalia struggled through my grasp but I laughed. I let go and she pulled away from me.

"Let's just go." She grumbled. I laughed as I followed her to her silver car.

We drove to the fun park that Thalia suggested and I insisted on paying for the entry pass.

"I want to pay! You already got pay for the food!" Thalia shouted.

"I'm the man here! I have to pay!" I argued.

"No! Who cares about that crap!" Thalia took her wallet out and grabbed a wad of money out.

I snatched her wallet and money away and pulled out my wallet.

"Give. My. Wallet. Back." Thalia said sternly.

"Nope!" I said popping the "p".

"Uh…you know that you're arguing about getting rid of your money right?" the lady in the booth pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Thalia and I said in unison.

The lady put her hands up in surrender and said nothing.

"I pay then you can pay for dinner." I suggested.

"You get to pay twice!" Thalia crossed her arms.

"Fine, you can make breakfast then!" I sighed.

"Fine." Thalia grumbled.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine!" Thalia giggled.

The lady gave me a _what the hell? _look,but I ignored her and gave her the money.

"You are so annoying." Thalia hooked her arms into mine.

"You are so stubborn." I gave her a kiss as we entered the park.

**(Ah, some nice Thuke before we go back to Annabeth. :) ****)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

The two men were still recovering when I stepped in, I fired four bullets. Two on one guy and the other two on the other guy. I snatched their ammo and supplies and led the group to a back door.

I checked if there was anyone around before exiting the building. A grey van was parked outside, it was used for delivering groceries but we were going to use it as our exit.

"Where's the key?" I asked one of the cooks.

"I've got it." He answered.

"Good, take this suit case and give it to my dad and get everyone inside while I'll cover." I ordered while I handed him the black case full of money.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll get in after everyone is in." I reassured him.

He nodded and went to the driver's seat.

I heard shouts and footsteps approaching which meant that they were coming. I tensed and gripped onto my gun tighter. I threw stun grenades and smoke, hopefully it'll slow them down.

"We're ready!" The cook shouted.

"Alright let's do thi-" I was in the middle of grabbing a frag when I heard a cry in pain.

Then I realized it was me.

* * *

I dropped my weapon as my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I could hear shouts and gunfire fading away.

I'm going to die.

I'm freaking dying!

"ANNABETH!" I hear my dad's shout.

I hear footsteps and crying. Police sirens and shouts. Oh good, Police is here and the SWAT team too, I think.

"Annabeth, can you hear me? Say something!" my dad cradled my head.

"I'm going to see mum." I croaked and gave a lopsided smile.

"No, no, no! You're going to stay here with daddy ok? You're not ready yet." My dad said.

"Th-the money." Pain shot into my stomach. "Aah! The money in the suit case, it's yours and all my money and houses, it's yours. Yo-you're the only family I've got." I managed without screaming out in pain.

"No, you're still here, it's still yours." My dad replied.

"I…fadin…" I didn't finish my sentence.

Mum are you there?

* * *

**Annabeth is not 'alive', she's…well I'm not going to spoil it. :D Haha!**

**Please review and thank you for all the people who are still reading this!**

**Please don't kill me because then I won't be able to update,**

**Lady Heroine :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks for not killing me! Did you like my cliffhanger from last chapter? **

**I feel like Rick Riordan when he left the cliffhanger at the end of Mark of the Athena, well at least it doesn't take me a year to update! ****I was dying to read House of Hades, I think you guys were too. **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I felt pretty bad. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Luke's POV**

"Hey!" Thalia shouted as I bumped my car into hers. "I'm so going to kill you!" Thalia shouted.

I laughed as I drove my dodgem car away. Thalia followed me, she cut the corner and smashed my car from the side. A loud thump made my head shake. I can't get enough of this girl! Then my phone started vibrating. Who would be calling me now?

I drove over to the side, got out of my dodgem car and answered my phone. It was Mr Chase. Why was he calling me?

"Hello Mr Chase." I said.

"Hello Luke, are you busy doing work?" Mr Chase asked.

"No sir, actually I'm on a holiday for a week. Miss Chase ordered me to take leave so Mr Jackson is her replacement." I answered.

"Ah, is that so? I need you in the hospital now." Mr Chase sounded like he was crying.

"What is it?" Thalia asked, getting out of her dodgem.

I signaled her to wait and continued my conversation. "Why?" I asked.

I waited for Mr Chase to respond but he had hung up.

Damn it, I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

I took her hand and sprinted to her car.

"Why are we running? Why are we leaving? Why aren't you answering my questions?!" Thalia stopped running and looked at me.

"We need to go to the hospital." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know! Mr Chase just said he needs me in the hospital."

"Ok, let's go."

We drove to the hospital where Mr Chase met us there.

"Follow me, quickly." He hurried down a hallway and we followed.

He led us to a white door but stopped in front of it. "Shhh," he put his finger to his mouth and carefully pushed it open.

I could see Helen, Bobby, Matthew and Percy sitting around a white bed.

And on that bed was Annabeth.

"Why is Annabeth is hospital? What's wrong with her?" Thalia cried.

Mr Chase started to tell us everything right from the Lacy Walker situation to the hospital.

"Oh my gosh, does Piper know?" Thalia asked.

"No, none of her friends know yet." Mr Chase answered.

"Will she ever wake up from her coma?" I asked.

"The doctors don't know." Mr Chase sighed.

"What about the movie? Her career? If she doesn't wake up-" Thalia started.

"She will wake up, I know she will." Mr Chase interrupted looking down at her daughter.

"Sorry, sir I'll just be outside." Thalia turned and walked out.

"Can we do anything?" I asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not." Mr Chase said.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

Mr Chase opened his mouth to speak, but instead a high pitch scream and a loud yell, "Where is she?!" shocked everyone.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Am I dead?

Is this a dream?

Maybe if I pinch myself, I'll wake up.

Owww!

Ok, so it's not a dream. So I'm dead?

"You're not dead." A voice answered my question.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"Tsk, tsk. Darling, you can't even remember your own mother." The voice said.

"Mum?! Mum is that you?" I screamed.

"I know what you've done and what you've seen. I know how you feel even when I'm not beside you." My mum said.

"If I'm not dead, then what am I doing here?" I asked.

"You're in a coma," my mum answered.

A coma! A freaking coma!

"Am I going to wake up?" I asked.

"That's for you to find out." My mum said. "I don't belong here, just remember I love you and even when you can't see me, I'm always with you." My mum's voice started to fade away.

"No wait! Please! Stay with me! I don't want to be alone!" I cried but this time there wasn't a response.

I cried and cried and cried. Why can't my mum just be alive! I sat down on the floor, crossed my legs and closed my eyes. Hopefully, I'll find some answers…

_Piper burst into the room with a bouquet, a teddy bear and a card._

_Everyone looked at her surprised and Piper blushed, "Sorry." _

_Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso and Reyna slowly followed her in. _

"_How did you guys get here so fast?" Luke asked. _

"_Thalia told me Annabeth was in hospital and well, I bought all this," she held up her presents. "In less than two minutes, including writing the card and getting it signed by them." She pointed to Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso and Reyna. _

"_Wow." Luke said. _

I could see my body resting on a white bed like I was another person, not Annabeth Chase, the person in the coma.

_Thalia came in last, breathing hard. "Pipes, you…didn't need to scream in my ear. Eugh, I think I've gone deaf." _

_Everyone laughed which made the room feel a bit happier. _

"_Please tell me she's gonna wake up!" Piper cried. _

"_We don't know yet." My dad said sadly._

"_How did she get into hospital?" Hazel asked. _

_My dad sighed and explained what happened. _

"_Wow, Annabeth that was really brave." Reyna held the side of my bed. _

"_How did she learn how to fight?" My dad asked. _

I smiled and chuckled.

"_Well, the movie had a scene with all this action stuff and well we learnt some basic stuff there. Except we didn't throw an actual grenade but we learnt how to throw it." Piper replied. _

"_She should've come for help if she was getting blackmailed." Frank said. _

"_I'm going to kill her when she wakes up!" Piper cried. Jason rubbed her back while she cried. _

I felt like I was going to cry too.

Why can't I just wake up from this stupid coma!

* * *

**Fredrick Chase's POV**

It started to get late so I told everyone to go home and they can visit Annabeth tomorrow. Soon I was the only one left in the room.

Angrily, I punched my fist on the wall. My family, my wife, my daughter, gone. I don't even know if Annabeth will ever wake up! Soon I'll have to take her off life support, and then I'll have to organize a funeral! Annabeth isn't ready for this! She had friends, a career, a life that she could live to the fullest! I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I sat back down on my chair and rubbed Annabeth's hand. "Please Annabeth, wake up. I'll never be able to forgive myself. I should've been there with you, I just left you there! I left you when I married Helen. I left you alone at the hotel, you saved us!" I haven't cried until now. Tears flowed like a river, rolling down my cheeks, an eternal water flow. Each drop made my heart melt like a balloon deflating until it was nothing but dirty rubber. I once was a happy inflated balloon now I'm just a piece of dirty rubber.

This is all my fault!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I feel like the most useless human being.

I sat in a penthouse for 7 hours waiting for Annabeth, wondering where she was and never even thought of calling the police. What an idiot!

There's nothing that I can do now, we'll just have to hope Annabeth will wake up. If she ever wakes up…

I sighed and slumped down into my bed. Idiot. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Ella's POV (This is just some Ellson-Tyson and Ella. Not many people include this so I decided to give it a shot. Please tell me what you think of it because I may be writing more. Enjoy)**

"Oh, you poor thing!" I hugged Tyson tightly.

Percy wasn't going to spend time with Tyson for a week because he has a job to do.

"I miss Percy already!" Tyson wailed.

"Yes, I know but you can spend time with me for a week and then you can spend time with Percy ok?" I said gently.

"Ok," Tyson said a bit miffed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Do snakes and ladders!" Tyson said like a little excited boy.

I laughed, "Alright, we can play snakes and ladders."

"Yay!" Tyson got up and ran to his room to get snakes and ladders.

"What colour?" Tyson asked when he came back.

"Red." I said.

"Red?! I wanna be red!" Tyson wined.

"Ok, white then." I said instead.

"I'm red!" Tyson said holding up a red counter.

"Yes, now you roll first." I said.

Tyson picked up the die and rolled it in his hands first. I watched the die roll, I knew next that he was going to throw it onto the board but he didn't. The die dropped to the ground.

"Tyson?" I said looking up. He always throws it, he never drops the die.

Tyson's eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was wide open. "Tyson? Tyson snap out of it!" I tugged Tyson's sleeve and clicked my fingers in front of his face. He didn't move not even blink.

"Tyson! O god," I got up and ran to the phone and dialed 911.

A lady picked up, "Hello, what services do you require?"

"Ambulance please." I said quickly.

"Sure, address?" she asked.

"24 Jay Avenue level 4, door 13." I said.

"I'm sending an ambulance now to you now."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Hang tight." The lady said before hanging up.

I ran back to Tyson, "Hey, it's going to be ok. I'm right here." I didn't know if he could hear me but I didn't care.

I dialed Percy's number and waited for him to pick up. "Come on! Pick up Percy!"

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

I groaned and rolled out of bed. _Thump_.

Owww, that hurt.

I got onto my knees and looked for my phone. I felt a rectangle shaped object, ah there it is. "Hello?" I said.

"Percy! You have to get over here now!" Ella screamed.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up, what?" I snapped awake.

"Tyson, I don't know what's wrong with him!" Ella shouted.

"Alright, I'm coming." I hung up and ran to the bathroom. I splashed my face, took some mouthwash and changed into some proper clothes in 5 minutes. Then, I took the stairs and ran out of the hotel to my car.

I drove to my apartment in less than 3 minutes and sprinted upstairs. "Ella!" I shouted.

"Over here!" she called.

I ran towards her voice and the first thing I saw was a frozen Tyson. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know! We were playing snakes and ladders when suddenly he dropped the die and became frozen. I called the ambulance, they should be here any second now." Ella panicked.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. "That's probably them. I'll get it." Ella went to the door.

"Hey buddy," I said to Tyson who was frozen. "I've already had someone I know in hospital, I don't want you in there too."

I could hear footsteps, I turned around and saw that it was the paramedics and Ella. "He's all yours." I said while getting up.

The paramedics got him on a stretcher and took him away.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Ella asked.

"I don't know." I said unsure.

Just like how I don't know if Annabeth will ever wake up.

* * *

**What do you think? I didn't really demonstrate Ella's personality because I don't think it's really realistic to have a teenage girl reciting books so I scraped her personality and made my own. Ella like Tyson's caretaker so she looks after him while Percy is at work. She's very gentle, patient and she cares for Tyson a lot. **

**Not many people write about Ellson so I just wanted it to be slightly different. If you like it, I'll write some more but otherwise I'm probably going to stick with the usual stuff. (Thuke, Jasper, Caleo etc.)**

**I love reviews, any constructive criticism would be good thanks but no flaming please,**

**Lady Heroine :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**I want to thank ArcticFox319 because ****she**** (Hey ArcticFox319 now you know why I asked you the question) has posted reviews for both of my stories and it's good to know that someone actually likes my stories. So thanks a lot! **

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"He has too much fluid in his brain. We can do a surgery but it costs a lot of money." the doctor reported.

"How long do you think he'll survive before dying?" I gulped.

"A couple of months tops. Usually when people are born with it, they die before they're twenty years old. Tyson Jackson was born with it and without surgery he's not going to make it." The doctor answered.

"Ok, thank you. I'll let you know when I want the surgery done." I nodded.

The doctor briskly walked away.

I sighed and sat back down on my chair.

"What did the doctor say?" Ella asked.

"He said…he said Tyson won't make it without surgery. I don't think the movie is enough to pay for the surgery." I said half heartedly.

"I can get part time jobs and do extra errands." Ella said desperately.

I shook my head. "Even if you get more jobs, there isn't enough time to save all the money. The doctor said he has a couple of months."

"Then what are we going to do?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. But I'll have to figure something out. Fast." I mumbled.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

What do people do in comas?

I have no idea, all I know is that I'm stuck in one and I don't know how long I've been in it. It feels like years. I just hope I haven't been in it for a year, I'll miss the movie and the tour to France!

I start to hear a click sound.

_Click. Click. Click. _

What the heck is going on?

Suddenly my head starts to hurt and I feel like my brain is going to explode.

* * *

**Fredrick Chase's POV**

I'm woken up from a scream.

I open my eyes and look around. I see Annabeth clutching her head and screaming all of a sudden. What the heck? The only thing she does is lie on the bed with her eyes closed.

Nurses rush in and ask me to leave. I follow their order and walk to the lobby. I look behind and see a large amount of people in white lab coats rush into the room. I don't know what's happening, but I don't like it.

I sigh and take a seat. I see people rush back and forth with instruments and trolleys. That makes me worried.

I look around and check that no one is watching before taking a brisk walk to Annabeth's room. I peer in through the door and see the nurses shouting at each other while restraining Annabeth from kicking and wriggling.

Suddenly she gasps and she's awake.

Annabeth's awake!

I rush in and hug Annabeth. The nurses and doctors smile and relax.

Annabeth gives me a small smile, "Hi dad."

"Annabeth! I was so worried!" I give her another hug.

"Mr Chase, we need to take a feel tests just for precaution." A nurse said.

I let Annabeth go and give her a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," Annabeth said before her pupils roll back and her body slumps back into her bed.

I walk back to the lobby and call Luke. "Hello Mr Chase."

"Annabeth'sawakegetoverhererightnow!" I shouted.

"Hold on sir, can you rewind?" Luke said startled.

"Annabeth's awake! Get here now!" I shouted.

"Really?! I'll bring everyone sir. See you in a bit." Luke said and hung up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Annabeth's friends arrived eager to see her.

"The doctors are taking some tests and then we'll be able to see her." I told them.

A nurse came out with a clipboard and headed straight at me, "She's very weak, but other than that she's all good and healthy."

"Thank you," I said pleased.

The nurse walked off and everyone rushed to Annabeth's room.

"Oh my gosh, I'm soo going to kill you!" Piper screamed.

Annabeth let out a weak laugh and a small smile.

They hugged and Piper squealed.

"I'm glad that you're ok," Luke said.

"You can still go to the movie cast gathering!" Piper said excitedly.

"We shouldn't take too long because Annabeth needs some sleep." I advised.

"Relax, we won't take too long." Piper beamed.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

"I think we should get going," Jason tugged Piper's arm.

Piper scowled, "I can't spend time with my best friend?"

"I think Jason's right," Hazel said.

"Annabeth is going to fall asleep any second now anyway." Frank added.

"She already has," Leo grinned.

Everyone looked closer and realized that Leo was right.

"You're right." Jason agreed.

"Am I ever wrong?" Leo grinned again.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

"But I'm-"

"Supreme Commander of Argo II, my precious boat." Everyone answered in unison again.

Leo pouted.

"Come on Pipes," Jason tugged again.

"Fine." Piper grumbled, taking a final look at the sleeping Annabeth.

Everyone filed out and soon it was only me left again.

"I heard she woke up." a voice said.

I turned around and saw Percy.

"Hello Percy," I said surprised.

"Can I talk to her in private?" he asked.

"She's sleeping," I said.

"It's really important."

"Well, Annabeth's sleep is more important."

"Let him in." a voice croaked.

"Annabeth, you need t-" I started.

"I'm an adult now dad. I can take care of myself." Annabeth interrupted.

I sighed, knowing I lost, "Fine. I'll be outside."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I rubbed my hands nervously as I took a seat.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked while sitting up slowly.

"Tyson's in hospital." I said.

"What?!" Annabeth said startled.

"He has too much fluid in his brain, the doctors said he won't last a few months. The surgery is the only thing that will save him." I explained.

"I'll pay for it."

Now it was my turn to say What?!

"Percy, I'm the second richest person in the world. I donate millions of dollars to charities every week. I'm sure I can help your little brother."

"But…it's your money. I can't take that!" I retorted.

"Percy, there's something I need to tell you." Annabeth said.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"I've never liked you."

"Um that's ok because…"

"No, I don't think you're attractive."

"Oh."

"I hated you when I saw you because you were my nightmare," Annabeth took a deep breath. "I was one of your high school victims. I was a nerd at your school, that's why I didn't reply straight away about the audition. The director wanted you in but I didn't! I hated you, I didn't want you in the movie but then it was an either risking my career or you. I didn't want to make my mother disappointed so I let you in the movie." Annabeth sighed.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I knew you looked familiar but I didn't know how you were related to me. Gods, I caused you pain for 6 years!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Don't be. I was so cruel to you! You probably don't recognize me because this was what I looked like in high school." Annabeth passed me her slightly cracked phone.

There was a picture of a girl smiling. She had a messy blonde bun, big brown glasses, she wore a grey turtle neck sweater, a oversized tan cardigan and black baggy pants. She was holding a pile of books and certainly looked like a nerd.

"Whoa!" I widened my eyes.

"Yeah, if you swipe right you'll see Piper and me. I was in college and my appearance had changed slightly. When I graduated, I changed my look completely." Annabeth said.

I swiped right and saw two girls. One the left was Piper and on the right was Annabeth.

Piper was grinning and Annabeth was laughing, they looked like BFFs.

Annabeth still had the glasses but wore jeans and a grey t-shirt. Piper on the other hand looks exactly like she is now. She had a strand of hair braided with a feather, she wore her usual snowboarding jacket, black combat boots, a maroon tee and maroon leggings.

"When I graduated, Rachel Dare was my personal fashion designer. She designed clothes for my ceremonies, when I go for the Oscars, my meetings and all different outings. She completely changed my appearance." Annabeth said.

I gave Annabeth back her phone and stood up. "Well, it was nice to get to know you, I'm so sorry for what I've done and thank you for helping my little brother. I appreciate it." I smiled and left the room.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I feel much more comfortable now because I sorted thing out with Percy. Now I don't feel like murdering him every time I see him.

The door reopened and this time my father came in.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah fine. So what happened after I went unconscious?" I asked.

"The police seized all the men, no one died. We were all taken to the hospital, we took some tests and we were all ok." My dad said.

"What about Lacy?" I asked.

"The police and the S.W.A.T team charged into the building and no one was harmed." My dad assured me.

I relaxed. "And she has come to pay you a visit." My dad added.

At the same moment Lacy walked in with a bouquet and a big smile.

"Lacy?!" I asked.

"Annabeth! I'm so glad you're safe! I felt so guilty that they were using me so they could get the money from you." Lacy cried.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "What happened to the money though?" I asked my dad.

"I put it back in your safe." My dad said.

"Thank you." I said and hugged Lacy.

"Aw, the flowers are beautiful." I said as I took the flowers. They were white lilies, one of my favourites.

"I knew you would like them." Lacy smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was attacked by Ella while walking to Tyson's room.

"He needs surgery now!" Ella screamed.

"But the doctor sai-"

"The doctor said he'll last a couple of months but he was wrong! He needs it now or he'll die!" Ella panicked.

"Ok, we'll do it." I nodded.

"Great, follow me." Ella led me away.

* * *

**~A month later~**

**Movie Cast Gathering **

**Annabeth's POV**

A month had past and I felt great. I had my health back to normal and I was ready for the movie cast gathering.

"Thank you everyone for joining us here today." Jake started. "Emma you're the president's daughter just so you know."

Emma Sanderson nodded.

"Thank you Jason Grace, former football player, for agreeing to be in this movie, it has made my job much easier. Piper, Jason is your boyfriend in the movie too." Jake announced. "Annabeth?"

"Yes Mr Lion?" I asked.

"Percy's your boyfriend for the movie. Now I know you two don't know each other well and I want you two to act natural in the movie so please spend some time together so you two don't make my movie look like an awkward show." Jake sighed.

Wait a minute, now hold on a second. I didn't sign a freaking contract so I could go out with my high school nightmare. Well he isn't a high school nightmare anymore but I'm still not going out with him!

What will the media think?

Can my life get any worse?

I can already see what's going to happen and I don't like it.

I absolutely _hate_ it.

* * *

**Pretty boring chapter for a pretty boring day. Yep, I was yawning and half asleep when I wrote this, I don't really like it but something boring like this always has to happen eventually.**

**Anyway, don't freak about Tyson because I'm pretty sure he'll be ok. **

**Pretty sure. **

**Yeah…well the good news is that Annabeth's awake! And she's not dead! So you don't have to kill me! **

**It's a win-win for both of us, I don't have to die and Annabeth didn't die. :D **

**Please review and please review , **

**Lady Heroine **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! O my freaking gosh! I have 41 followers and I'm only onto 7 chapters well technically 8 now! This story is better than my other story which has more chapters and more viewers! I can't stop saying thank you so much! Thank you for everything! This is amazing! **

**Anyway, please review! I would love to hear what you think of this story! I would love to read minds but unfortunately I cannot. Please start writing some constructive criticism! **

**Also, I had an author's block so that's why I couldn't undated for a while. Unfortunately, my holidays is coming to an end, so I'll only be able to update like once a week or maybe a fortnight. **

**Tyson isn't going to die and I can assure you no one will either. **

**I think…**

**Well, we'll just have to wait and see! Haha! :D **

**Please review and please keep up these awesome follows and favourites!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I have officially forgiven Percy.

Yes, even though after he ripped my mother's diary and I told myself that I would never forgive him ever.

I was glad to have my house back, the paparazzi realized that there was no point because I was never there. I led Percy through my house and to the kitchen. I could hear him gasp in awe, "Whoa! This is awesome. This place is massive!"

I smiled smugly as I clicked my heels against the marble floor.

When we reached the kitchen I asked him what he wanted to drink, "Can I get you something? A coke? Apple cider? Strawberry and banana juice? Champagne?"

"Uh…a coke is alright." Percy said politely.

"Do you want diet, zero, the normal, vanilla or cherry?" I asked.

"Um…normal?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

I opened my French door fridge and took out a red coke can. I heard Percy mumble, "Holy crap" behind me. I cracked it open, poured it into a glass and deposited some ice into it from the dispenser on the fridge. I took another glass and deposited some soda from the fridge dispenser. Then I added some ice to it and handed Percy his coke.

I took a seat on a black leather stool next to my mocha kitchen island.

"So, I've told you some of my life why don't you tell me about yours?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that special really. My mum married a guy called Poseidon and then I was born. Later, my dad disappeared. My mum needed money so she married Gabe. That guy was the smelliest, cruelest, most disgusting man I had ever met in my entire life. No wonder Tyson was born with fluid in his brain. When Tyson was 14, he found Ella at a library. She was really sweet to him and he loved her. When I tuned 20, I moved out with Tyson who was 16. My mum had divorced with Gabe when Tyson was a little boy, around 5. Gabe didn't want him so my mum kept him. During high school, I became friends with Nico Di Angelo, he's the only friend I have left out of all my other high school friends. I don't what happened with them."

"I feel really sorry for Tyson. Gods, I'm imagining how he must have felt when his father didn't want him and he's dying!" I say sincerely.

"So what about you?" Percy asked.

"Me? Well, I was friends with Lacy Walker in pre-school, I hated Drew Tanaka in pre-school, and I didn't have any friends in elementary, middle or high school. I left home when I had to go to college. I met Piper and all my friends there. When I graduated, my life got turned upside down. Suddenly, I was rich, I was an actress, a model and an architect. I didn't really pay attention to my social life when I was younger but now it's all about meeting people, always visiting hospitals, doing activities that boost your popularity. I get really busy and I'm only 22 years old! And my mum died when I was 4." I answered.

Percy nodded, "Sounds more interesting than my life."

I shrug, "I don't mind it but sometimes I hate it. The media drives me crazy! But I love going on Ellen's shows and Oprah's shows too. They're fun."

"I've never been on Ellen's shows before or Oprah's." Percy sipped his coke.

"Maybe you will, you're in the movie." I point out.

"Maybe."

I look at my silver watch and realized that we had been talking for 2 hours!

"Sorry Percy but I have to pack for my tour to France which is tomorrow." I quickly finish my soda.

"I thought you missed the tour because you were in the –you know- coma thing." Percy furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, it got delayed because my boss really wanted me in." I answered putting my glass in my sink.

"Oh, ok. See you at the movie shoot. Bye." Percy stood up.

"Yeah, ok. Bye." I said as Percy left.

I cleaned up the glasses and ran to my room upstairs.

I grabbed two grey suitcases and started packing for my month long tour.

* * *

**~A month later~ **

**Movie Shoot **

"Alright people let's get this started! Hurry up!" Mr Lion shouted.

People ran around everywhere doing last minute check ups, finishing applying blush to someone, running with their script screaming, "I don't know this!".

I, however, stood on the sidelines watching the screaming people scream and scream some more. I was ready done and prepped for the shoot, I can't believe I'm working with idiots.

Piper was discussing something with Jason, my fashion designer Rachel was helping someone put their costume on, Percy was reciting his lines and Mr Lion was on fire.

No seriously, I'm not kidding.

A practice stunt was happening when everyone was getting ready, Mr Lion ran out after the car had exploded to see if it was fully burned and his arm caught fire.

Maybe because he was wearing a really flammable coat because apparently he spilled oil on his coat while making breakfast.

He waved his arm around while people rushed to him to put it out.

* * *

After another 10 minutes everyone finally got into position. Finally.

I ran into my position, sitting on a blanket talking to Percy.

"We're rolling! And action!" Mr Lion shouted. **(I've never been in a movie shoot, so I don't know if this is completely correct.) **

"Are you alright Brooke?" Percy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Lachlan." I answered, pretending to be stressed.

"You don't look ok." Percy said while cocking his head to my left.

"I'm fine!" I said firmly. "You don't have to always look after me!"

Percy pretended to be hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just my dad-" I completely changed my tone to a gentle and sincere tone.

"No its fine, I understand that sometimes you might be stressed and no one can help you during it. Even your boyfriend." Percy cuts in.

"Lach-" I started again.

"No, seriously, I get it Brooke. You don't want me around." Percy said while getting up.

"Lachlan, please!" I cried.

But Percy had already left.

I sat there by myself crying.

"An-d CUT!" Mr Lion shouted.

I stood up and wiped my fake tears with a tissue.

"Good work everyone!" Mr Lion congratulated.

"Haha, you should've seen your face." Percy grinned.

I gave him a friendly punch. "Ok, whatever. What happens to you when my 'dad' and I leave?" When I said dad, I put up my index finger and middle finger up and bent them two times.

"Well, we break up. I leave the movie and you, Piper, your 'dad' and Piper's 'dad run away. You leave everything behind because you're being chased and hunted but Piper brings Jason along. They don't break up because the director thinks that Jason should stay. But I come back at the end of the movie and we get back together." Percy answers.

"Sounds like a happily ever after to me. Anyway, let's get some lunch, I haven't eaten breakfast. I'm staving!" I groaned.

"The next movie shoots is in two hours!" Mr Lion announced.

"That's plenty of time to get something decent." Percy rubbed his hands together.

I smirked and left the movie shoot with Jason, Piper and Percy.

* * *

We went to a decent looking café and stopped there.

Everyone in the café was pretty amazed to see Piper, Jason, Percy and I. We were famous, well except for Percy he's more infamous.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm talking to Annabeth Chase! That tour to France was amazing! I watched your shows and you were awesome!" a teenage girl squealed.

"Uh thanks." I smiled.

"Can I get a picture with you and Piper?" she asked.

"Uh…maybe later." I smiled.

"I'll just be here." the girl smiled sweetly.

We walked to the counter where an old lady was tapping the cash register with her immaculate red nails.

"Hello darlings. What can I get ya?" she asked.

"Do you have an avocado and tofu wrap?" Piper asked.

The old lady knitted her brow together from Piper question. "We don't have that but I'm sure we can make you one."

"Thanks, and can I get a diet coke with that?" Piper asked.

"Sure."

"Can I get a chicken BLC and an iced coffee?" Jason asked.

"Of course darling."

"Can I get a chicken and mayo sandwich, a small homemade lasagna and a lemonade please." I said.

"And can I get "the works burger", fries and coke please." Percy said.

We took a table that was away from everyone else and parked ourselves there.

"So what do think of your first movie shoot?" Jason asked Percy.

"If this is what you do for a living all the time, what's the hardest thing you've done?" Percy asked.

Everyone laughed except for Percy who was grinning.

"Percy our hard work in college and school paid off." I said.

"So what are you going to do after the movie?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged. "Maybe join the navy."

We all laughed but this time Percy was serious.

"You're kidding?" I laughed.

"No, I'm not." Percy said seriously now.

"I can't imagine you in the navy Percy. No offense." Piper said.

"Well, it's just a suggestion." Percy said.

Our food came so we all became silent and ate quietly.

We finished the last mouthfuls of food, took a quick picture with the teenage girl and went back to the movie shoot.

* * *

Mr Lion spotted us first, "Good, you're back. Annabeth, Piper, Jason you need to be on the set in 10. Percy, you see Patrick over there?" Mr Lion pointed at a tall, buff blonde haired man carrying a massive box. "I think he needs some help getting some props onto the set."

"Sure Mr Lion." Percy said before heading off.

Piper, Jason and I went to our dressing rooms to get ready for our next shoot.

I met up with Piper and Jason in less than 7 minutes flat.

"Hey, you ready?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes at the question.

"You remember you lines right?" Piper asked.

"Pipes are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piper said stressed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Annabeth. Now hurry up, you have to get on the set!" Piper said this time slightly angrier.

I glanced at Jason for an answer but he didn't make eye contact.

What the hell is going on?

I reluctantly dragged myself to the set and positioned myself for the next scene.

"ACTION!" Mr Lion shouted and everything and everyone went silent.

I was stumbling and crying, until Piper and Jason spotted me.

"Oh my gosh Brooke! What happened?" Piper had completely changed character and was now her shocked best friend. Piper wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Emily, Lach-lachlan…he broke up with me!" I cried.

"What! Oh my gosh, why?" Piper asked pulling away.

"You know my-our dads still haven't come home even though they said they would. I'm worried and stressed and Lachlan could see it. He asked me what's wrong and I told him that he doesn't always have to look after me. Then he said he understood and left." I sniffed.

Right at that queue, a humvee drove by and stopped at us. Two men climbed out, my 'dad' and Piper's 'dad'.

"Dad!" I yelled in joy.

"Sweetie," my 'dad' came up to me and gently kissed my forehead.

Piper's 'dad' gave Piper a tight hug.

"You need to get in the car now." My 'dad' ordered.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hurry up and get in the car!" my 'dad' shouted.

"Why? You just came back why do we have to leave?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything when you get in the car." My 'dad' said.

"Fine." I grumbled and went over to the humvie.

"What about Daniel?" Piper asked.

"He can come too." My 'dad' said. "They'll be hunting our friends too." My 'dad' said quietly.

Jason and Piper followed me into the humvie.

My 'dad' started the engine and Piper's 'dad' climbed into the passenger seat next to him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

My 'dad' turned around to answer me, "We're getting hunted."

* * *

At the end of the movie shoot, everyone was exhausted but they still had their enthusiasm left.

"That's it for today people!" Mr Lion announced.

Everyone cheered and cleaned up.

"Dinner's on me." Piper grinned.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked Piper.

Piper's face fell, knowing what I was going to ask her.

"Sure." She said.

We walked over to a corner where no one was in sight.

"What happened before? Jason didn't make contact with me-"

Piper held up her hand and I stopped.

"I don't want to tell anyone because it can tear my parents apart and start a rivalry. I've only told Jason." Piper said, and then she lowered her voice. "My dad…he's cheating on my mum, Aphrodite."

I open my mouth to say, "What an asshole!" But I'm interrupted with a small _click _sound.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Piper.

"Hear wha-?"

I turn around and look at a nearby bush. On the floor, next to it on the right is a shattered lens. They were scattered, broken into small pieces.

I gasp.

The paparazzi were here.

* * *

**If you're wondering why there still isn't Percabeth, I'm still trying to think of how they can "click". Nod if you understand. **

**Everyone: *Nodding up and down **

**Me: Phew. **

**Everyone: *Nodding side to side. **

**Me: O_O**

**I don't want it to be cliché or cheesy. If you have some ideas, please review! I can probably mix a few ideas together, I need Percabeth before I can write my other ideas but in the meantime Piper and Annabeth have to get rid of this scandal. **

**The next chapter is going to have some Ellson, how Tyson turns out. Some Percy POV and then Piper and Annabeth. **

**Please review and don't forget to add ideas in! **

**Lady Heroine :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**These last few weeks have been hectic. High school, homework, birthday –It was my birthday on the 8****th**** February-, a messy room and a 2 tonne bag. My school bag so HEAVY! My room started to get messy, which is amazing because I'm always clean and tidy. **

**Anyways, I haven't updated in ages and you might find this chapter…slightly rated M. Just saying, I won't be writing anymore M rated stuff other than today, I was making faces when I was writing it. I hate Titanic, it's so stupid. "Jack! Save me!" I mean just fricking help yourself Rose, can't you see that Jack's busy! Titanic is so cheesy and you know I hate cheesy stuff. **

**Anyways, enough about Titanic, please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It has been a few weeks since Tyson had surgery and now he's finally back to normal.

Wow, I owe Annabeth.

I still need this movie money for Tyson's college so for now, Tyson and Ella are spending a couple of months with my mum while I get this movie over and done with.

"Did you get everything?" I ask Tyson.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." My brother nodded, picking up two large suit cases.

"Ella's waiting for you outside in the car so you better get going." I said waving Tyson goodbye.

"Ok, later." Tyson gave me a small wave before leaving.

Once Tyson left, my phone started ringing. I picked it up and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Percy? Can you come over to my place?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." I answered, quite confused.

I grabbed my jumper and keys and headed to my car.

I drove up Annabeth's long cobblestone driveway to the long sliver gate.

"Come on in." Annabeth said through the speaker while the gate slid open.

I drove around her large fountain and parked my car. The front door was already open and I was welcomed by Annabeth.

She lead me to the lounge room where there was a large black leather L couch, two white recliners, a glass coffee table with a stack of magazines and a tray with two glasses of lemonade and a plate of assorted biscuits and a mocha coloured lamp.

She gestured for me to sit down.

"This was published yesterday." Annabeth handed me a magazine with big writing,

**Hollywood's favourite star and richest woman in the world with the reject? Find out more on page 14. **

There was a picture of me and Annabeth at a café.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"The big deal?" Annabeth scoffed. "The big deal is that I know the media will spread their little rumors and soon the entire world will know a lie."

"Then what do we do?"

Annabeth hesitated. "Keep it low. Don't pop up popular places then the media with get bored and move on."

"Ok, why couldn't you tell me on the phone?" I asked slowly but my eyes kept darting everywhere. They landed on a magazine headline. "What the-" I said quietly.

Annabeth saw my eyes fixed on the magazine and yanked it away before I could read the headline. "None of your business. And to answer your question, the media can trace calls and probably even be able to listen to them while in my house, they can't record our conversation."

"True." I shrugged. "That magazine that you grabbed, I could just find it in the news agencies." I pointed out.

"This is the only copy. We stopped the production before they were handed out. I sued them." Annabeth said simply.

"What is so important that you have to keep away from me?" I asked.

"None of your business. Now that's all." Annabeth said firmly as she stood up and left the room.

I was going to find out what she's keeping from me.

I followed her until she stopped in front of a door. She looked side to side before going in. I slipped into another room and waited till she left the room. After about 10 minutes, Annabeth slipped out and I made my way to the door.

I creeped in and looked for the magazine. There were papers and files scattered on the floor and on the desk. There were a few photos on the wall, one with her dad and another with Piper and the others were with her other friends.

I looked through the cupboards and finally found the magazine.

**Hollywood actor, Tristan Mclean cheats on his wife, a multi millionaire fashion designer Aphrodite Love. **

What the frick? Piper's mum and dad? That's why Annabeth wanted to hide it if the media got hold of this things would get messy. I scratched my head but my elbow hit the lamp and it fell down making a loud noise.

"Percy? Is that you?" Annabeth shouted.

Shoot, Annabeth's close.

I returned the magazine but before I could leave, a shadow casted down the door.

Too late. Annabeth's here.

I'm an actor, improvise. Improvise. Improvise.

Ha, I got it.

The door swung open but as it did, I shouted, "Leave and never come back!"

"Percy who are you talking to?" Annabeth asked.

"There was a burglar but luckily as I was looking for the toilet, I heard noises coming from this room, I went to check it out and found a burglar. In the end I got him to leave." I explained, luckily I managed to open the window so Annabeth could see he entered and exited through that window.

"Well, thank you for that. But uh next time please alert me first, there's uh important documents here. Did you…read anything?" Annabeth asked stammering, slightly nervous.

"No." I said with hesitating.

"Ok good. I heard a noise and your car was still here so I came here to check what was going on." Annabeth smiled and left.

I exhaled, phew, nice acting skills Percy.

I grabbed the magazine and smiled to myself as I left the room.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Phew, Percy didn't see anything. It's all good, no need to freak out Annabeth.

I dialed Piper's number.

"Annabeth, how's the magazine scandal thing going?" Piper asked.

"One copy was published but I managed to stop the production and sue them." I reported. "And the only copy is with me." I added.

"Good, thanks Annabeth I owe you. Thank you so much, you've saved my parents from divorcing."

"It's cool. Anyway see you later."

"Thanks, see ya." Piper said before I hung up.

I headed back to my office and opened my cupboard. I placed my hand, in expecting to grab a magazine, but felt nothing. What the hell? I looked inside and there was nothing there. It was stolen. Maybe from the burglar. Shit.

I buried my face into my hands and wept. I actually cried. Piper's life is over. It's all my fault. Whoever has the magazine now can do whatever they want to it and I can't stop them. It can be anywhere now! The only possible suspects are the burglar and Percy.

The burglar could've been paparazzi and maybe they wanted to get their hands on it. But Percy was curious at the magazine so it can be him too but Percy's my friend and I actually trust him even though he has hurt me before. Well, at least I've got Percy's address and number so I'll start with him.

I drove to Percy's apartment and rang the bell. The door opened and I was greeted by Percy.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Are you busy?" I moved my head side to side, maybe I could see the magazine inside.

"Who is it Percy?" a female voice asked.

Wait, _female_!

A brunette appeared at the door. She had long wavy brown hair, long tanned legs and had the face of a model.

And I know a model when I see it, cause I'm one.

"Colette, can you give me a minute?" Percy asked.

"Who is this? Your girlfriend!?" Colette asked crossing her arms.

Right now, I wanted to kick that bitch. Who is this? Does she not know who I am? I'm on news, shows, newspapers, magazines, people's minds, the internet, billboards, posters, everywhere you go there's a picture of me!

"No, of course not. It's business."

"Right." Colette said while narrowing her eyes before leaving.

"Who's Colette?" I asked.

Percy sighed. "After the movie shoot, I went to the bar to have a drink and I met Colette there."

"You're sleeping with a girl you've just met?!" I said incredulously.

"Don't you have boyfriends and stuff?" Percy asked, ignoring my question.

"No, I never thought of that stuff I was always focused on school and work. And even if they did ask me out, I turned them down."

"Harsh. Anyway you wanted to see me because…?"

"Can I have a look around the apartment, I didn't get to see your apartment last time." I said.

"Um, ok. But make it quick." Percy said opening the door wider for me.

"Thanks." I said as I stepped through the door.

I looked through cupboards and under furniture until I finally found it in the bathroom, stuck under a cupboard. Clever. I slid the magazine into my jacket and returned to the living room.

"Thank you, Percy. It's a nice apartment." I smiled.

"Sure, thanks." Percy smiled back.

Colette gave me a small and sweet smile, "See you later!"

"You guys can go back doing your 'thing'." I added before leaving.

I caught Percy turning red and Colette giggling.

I smirked when I left but knowing that Percy is a jerk and a liar, made me drop my smirk.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Go away," I moaned at Colette.

"Please, let me stay." Colette pouted.

"No, you _have _to go. I've got work tomorrow." I pushed Colette away.

"Fine." She grumbled as she stood up and picked up her bag and jacket.

"Tomorrow night ok?" I said.

"Ok," she smiled and leaned forward.

*****WARNING RATED SLIGHT M*****

**I have never written anything really romantic or when they kiss "passionately'. Don't kill me when it sounds crap. Thanks for reading and by the way, I probably won't be writing this very regularly because it's just something I'm not comfortable writing and I'm just not that kind of person. **

I leaned back onto the couch while Colette crawled onto my chest. She smiled again before kissing me "passionately". Her lips were soft and pink. Our lips moved in sync, her tongue kept licking my lips so I would let her in. In the end, I gave in and opened my mouth. Her tongue explored my mouth, licking everything possible.

I moaned as she started to unbutton my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist and slid across so Colette was at the bottem. I started kissing her jaw then down to her neck. She moaned in response and wrapped her hands around my neck delicately. I pulled Colette's skirt to her thighs and smiled, but then there was a knock at the door.

**Thank you door! I died writing these two paragraphs. Don't expect it to happen again. **

I climbed off Colette and buttoned up my shirt. I signaled Colette to leave before opening the door.

It was a man, who looked very familiar, with black hair, green eyes, a chiseled face and wearing casual loose clothes.

"Percy, I haven't seen you in years! Let's talk."

And before I know it, I'm being dragged inside by my dad.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Remember just keep calm and try not to strangle my dad.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to my dad's mansion.

"Pipes!" my dad greeted me with a hug.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"Come in," my dad led me inside.

He sat me down before taking a seat opposite me. "So how's it going? How's the movie progressing?"

I gulp, trying not to scream and glare at my dad, "It's great. I love it. The movie's going well."

There was an awkward silence between us. Both of us weren't sure what to say. Then my mum broke the silence, "PIPER!" my mum squeals behind me.

"Hey mum." I smile.

She walks to me and gives me a hug. "I haven't seen you in AGES. Let's go shopping!"

My mum was in a white bath robe and white slippers.

"Lemme get changed first." My mum winked and walked away.

"Your mother is always enthusiastic about shopping, I have no idea why." My dad smiled.

"Me neither." I agreed.

* * *

"This dress is soooo last season." my mother said in disgust. "What do you think Piper?"

"Hmm?" I said looking up from my phone. I looked at the dress my mum was holding up, it had a grey sparkly sequin trim along the bottem and top of the dress. It was a sleeveless grey gown which I knew my best friend Annabeth would love. The dress shimmered in the light, it was gorgeous. "I'll take it." I said.

"Piper you never wear dresses." My mum said surprised.

"I'm going to give it to my friend Annabeth, she did me a favour, plus there's going to be a ceremony for the actors and actresses in the movie."

"Ooh! I know this would look fab on her!" my mum squealed, completely forgetting about what she said 2 minutes ago.

My mum took the dress to the cash register with her credit card.

"Aphrodite!" the girl at the counter squealed. "You dresses are amazing!"

"Thank you dear." My mum smiled.

The girl saw me too and gave an even bigger squeal, "PIPER MCLEAN! OMG THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"** (Haha, I cracked up when I wrote this) **

"May I have the receipt?" my mum asked.

"Of course," the girl hastily printed the receipt before handing my mum the bag.

"Thanks deary, see you later!" my mum smiled.

"Anytime!" the girl screamed as we left.

"Really mum?" I asked.

"What?" my mum asked innocently.

"Did you have to embarrass me?" I asked.

My mum sighed, "I'm sorry Piper. I just got carried away."

"Its fine mum, do you want to take a break and get some yogurt?" I asked.

My mum seemed daze and her eyes seemed to be focused on something. I looked towards where she was staring at.

Two blocks away was a news agency and on a poster it had big letters, **Hollywood actor, Tristan Mclean cheats on his wife, a multi millionaire fashion designer Aphrodite Love. **

I stared at it knowing my worst nightmare had come true. "Mum, it's not what it looks like."

But it was too late, my mum had already disappeared, leaving behind the bag with the grey gown.

* * *

**And this it the bit when Piper goes into depression, Piper hates Annabeth because Annabeth didn't do what Piper asked her to do, Annabeth blames herself and then blames it on Percy. She hates Percy. Percy's confused, Piper's dad tries to convince Piper that it's not true and the entire world just goes POOF! **

***Gasps for air**

**Basically, it's very sad. **

**I hope you have enjoyed this chap, frankly I hated it because nothing dramatic happened, except for the end :D. Percabeth won't go extreme till the point when Annabeth and Percy cannot be apart because then I can make things more dramatic! Yay! **

**Please review and stuff, **

**Lady Heroine :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long update. I was writing a new story while juggling homework, I'm updating as fast as I can! Plus, my assessments are coming up! Ahhh! Noooooooooooooo! Go ahead and read my new story! Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

This isn't real.

This isn't real.

Is this freaking real!?

I look around and all I see is people, cars and buildings.

I grab the bag and the call Jason.

"Hey Pipes." He said cheerfully.

"Jason, this isn't a joke. My mum knows about _him_!" I hiss.

It takes a second for Jason to realize what I'm talking about. "How?" he asks.

"Somehow a news agency is selling the magazines." I look around to see if anyone was looking.

"What! I thought Annabeth was organizing that." Jason said.

"I know! I'll call you back ok?" I hang up before Jason can say anything.

I dial Annabeth's number.

"Hi Piper," Annabeth said.

"You bitch!" I scream.

"Excuse me? I invaded Percy's apartment to go looking for that magazine and now you're calling me a bitch?" Annabeth scoffs.

"You tell me! There's a news agency right in front of my eyes selling the magazines!" I scream.

"WHAT!? That's not possible." Annabeth cried.

"You know what's not possible? Our friendship." I hang up and run.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

What the hell is going on?

I run my fingers through my hair.

I take deep breath in, but it I still feel like needles in my heart.

_Percy…_

That freaking jerk.

I scramble to my car and drive to Percy's apartment.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"Hello Percy," my dad said calmly. "Let's at least start by saying hello. Hello Percy."

"Hi." I snap.

"Now about me, yes, your mother was right, I did leave you. I _had _to. My brother was blackmailing me, he said that I shouldn't have married a woman with no money, no family. He said that if I didn't leave you and your mother, you and your mother would disappear."

The empty pieces in my puzzle suddenly connect and I completely understand. "You have to come with me to mum. She needs to see you, she's so lonely now. You have to come, you owe us, you owe my mum!"

"Percy…I can't…I can't put you two in danger…I won't be able to live with the guilt."

I growled softly, "Stop being a jerk. Man up and talk to her or I better not see your face ever again in my life."

Poseidon looked at me sadly. I knew what his answer was already.

"Leave." I barked. "Leave now and never come back!"

Poseidon looked at me solemnly, "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Bye." I spat. "Jerk." I added.

Poseidon got off his stool and left through the front door.

* * *

After Poseidon left, I heard another knock on the door.

"Hey Annabeth," I smiled as I opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"You can help me by getting rid of all the magazines that's on sale today." Annabeth snapped.

"What magazine?" I asked.

Annabeth glowers at me and then I knew that I shouldn't have asked the question.

"Um…please don't be mad at me but I'm going to be honest, I didn't sell the magazine for public!" I begged.

"Show me." Annabeth said.

As we walk down the hallway, I see Annabeth look at my photos, she smiles slightly and I smile to myself. When we reach the cupboard, I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Annabeth snapped back into reality and turned her head. "Yes?"

"This is the cupboard I put the magazine in." I said nervously as I opened the cupboard.

I reached into the cupboard to get the magazine but there was nothing there. I frowned and looked again. Seconds pasted…a minute…

"What the hell?" I mumbled and I looked under the cupboard again.

Annabeth crossed my arms. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Hold on." I grunted as I pushed my arm further into the cupboard.

After a few minutes, I accepted defeat and turned to Annabeth. "It's gone!" I said breathing heavily.

"Well I don't know, maybe the magazine climbed out of the cupboard and walked to the news agency saying, "I've come to turn myself in." Annabeth said sarcastically.

I rolled his eyes and looked in the cupboard again. "Colette." I growled.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I said Colette." I said louder.

"What has Colette have to do with this?" Annabeth asked.

"When you came, I told Colette to go away remember?"

"Yeeeah so?"

"And I forgot to tell you that she's a journalist…"

"Awww shit." Annabeth murmured.

"Yeah…" I said scratching his back.

Annabeth and I didn't say anything after that for a minute until Annabeth broke the ice. "This is your entire fault. If you didn't have Colette around or if you didn't be a sneaky pants and take the magazine none of this would've happened!"

I growled, "So this is my fault?! I didn't even know that Colette was a journalist until she left!"

"If you weren't such a sneaky pants, the magazine wouldn't be even there in your apartment in the first place! How did she even know that the magazine was there in the first place!" Annabeth retorted.

"I don't know! She was obviously an explorer and managed to stumble upon it! That doesn't mean it's my fault!"

"YOU had the magazine. It was in YOUR possession. YOU had it last. So why can't I say that it's YOUR fault?! See how I'm emphasizing YOUR and YOU?!"

"You were the one who didn't tell me what you were hiding! Don't you know that people are curious creatures?! They like to find answers so I did! And _you_ were so stupid **(Oooh…burn, that's going to leave a mark)** to not hide the magazine!" I shouted.

Annabeth's s grey eyes turned into grey steel pupils. That's how freaky she looked. "Stupid eh? I could beat you in any test, any competition, I finished school and went to college unlike _you_. I wasn't bully in high school and right now I'm thinking that person is coming back because I don't know person standing in front of me." She said quietly but firmly. She turned and clicked her heels against my floor. Before she left, she turned and grabbed the door, "Have a nice life. In hell." Then she slammed the door.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I don't know where I'm running but I just run. All I want to do is to escape this world.

I stop at a park and collapse into a park bench breathing heavily.

I drop everything and sob. I curl my legs up to my chest and I hug myself. I don't want to move, I don't want to come out of my little hole, I just want everything to go back the way it was.

I look down at the shopping bag, I feel anger shoot through my body. I snatch the dress out of the bag and through it into the mud. I glare at it and collapse into the mud onto my knees until someone spoke behind me, "That's a waste of a dress. You know giving to someone would be much better than throwing it into the mud."

I turn around and see Jason. I run and fling my arms around his neck and cry.

"Hey, it's ok. We can fix this." Jason said.

"No we can't!" I cry. Wet tears roll down my muddy face.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up first." Jason grabs my bag and the shopping bag and picks the dress up carefully.

I stand stiffly with dried mud and tears plastered together on my face. My hands are quivering so Jason grabs my hand and gives me a smile. The one that always lifts up my heart no matter the situation, it didn't fail. I smile and my heart feels like it's has been lifted out of a dark hole.

He leads me to his blue Audi R8.

"Sorry, I'm getting the chairs all muddy," I mumble.

"I can always get that cleaned." Jason said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

He drove to my house and pulled up on my driveway. I stumble to the front door and fish for my eyes in my jeans. I unlock the door and led him to the living room. I pulled the sheep skin blanket out of the way for Jason to sit down on the large black leather couch.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." I said as Jason nodded.

I grabbed the shopping bag and my bag and took it upstairs to the washing room. I threw the gown into the washing machine along with my other clothes. I showered, changed into a white sweater and jeans. The dress had finished washing so I took it out and thought hard. I should give it to Annabeth, she' s my best friend but the other side of my brain told me I shouldn't and I should just get a refund since Annabeth isn't my friend anymore.

In the end, I couldn't decide so I placed it into a white box and maybe at the right moment, I'll give it to her.

Now that I wasn't a sobbing mess or a mud monster, I headed downstairs to the kitchen where I found Jason who was making lunch, creamy pasta with chicken and two lemonades. I helped him late up and take it to the dining room. The table could fit twelve people but there were only two of us so we sat and the front of the table. "Thanks for being there for me." I smile.

"That's what boyfriends are for." Jason smiled.

I look at his shirt and there were brown marks on his shirt from me sobbing and hugging him. I bit my lip, "Do you want to shower before you leave?"

"Oh, its fine I can shower at home."

"Seriously, you can shower at my place." I said lifting my chin up slightly and scrunched up my face. "That mark is disgusting."

Jason cracked up and soon I was laughing along with him.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Why can't my life be perfect?

Everything was going great until now.

I groan and slump into my bed.

"Miss Chase?" Luke said from outside my door.

"Yes Luke?" I shouted.

"Thalia is here so do I-"

"Go Luke. You can go hang out with Thalia, I'll be fine." I cut in.

"Ok then." Luke said as he left.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Piper!" I shout as I see her heading to her dressing room. Piper sees me and looks away. I run to her but its a bit hard running in heels. "Wait up! I need to talk to you!"

Piper stops and turns around, "Annabeth, I've already made up my mind. I don't want to be friends with you and that's it, you've already done the damage what can you do now? Go back in time? Annabeth, once you make a decision, that's it there's no turning back. I can't be friends with you anymore so please I'm going to say it in the nicest way possible, go away."

"I don't care if you still don't want to be friends with me anymore, just hear me out ok?" I shout.

Piper turns around again.

"Listen…" I tell Piper all about Percy and Colette from when he came to my house till my visit to Percy's house.

"So it's Colette's fault." Piper said angrily.

"And Percy's fault too. If he didn't take the magazine, Colette wouldn't have found it." I add.

"No, I don't care if Percy is involved because I know Colette." Piper said.

I gasp, "How?"

"School." Piper said narrowing her eyes.

"Did she bully you?" I ask.

"No, but she was just a real bitch to everyone." Piper said. "Can't believe Percy's dating her. She ended up being a journalist because she was such a gossip freak."

"When I first met her, she seemed like a real bitch but she was dressed like a model." I said.

"She wants everyone to think that she's a model but she's only a journalist." Piper rolled her eyes. "She wasn't good enough to b a model, she auditioned but the judge said that she was too ugly." Piper cracked up laughing when she said the last sentence.

I grinned and laughed along. "I like this. Us, talking again."

I regretted that sentence immediately. Piper's smile and laugh dropped, "Don't think I'm still angry at you."

"What! This isn't even my fault!" I protest.

"I put my trust into you, you were responsible of that magazine to make sure no one was to read it and you failed to do that and you also have broken my trust so yes, this is your fault." Piper walked away.

I watch Piper leave and slowly step by step my heart began to melt.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. But I'm really trying to make them longer! Please bear with me, I need to get studying because my tests are next week and I haven't even started! :O **

**I seem to get fewer reviews now (Nooooooo) and I would really like if we could get around 30 reviews that would be awesome! If you get over 35 reviews (which I highly doubt it) I promise I will update like crazy on a weekend and get about 3 to 4 chapters done (5 is pushing it). **

**And another thing, I might not be updating for a while because I'm starting to focus on my new story, get it going and stuff. Fingers cross, it'll be successful. And hopefully this one will be too. **

**Thanks and please review!**

**Lady Heroine :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back! Please R and R.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Note to my rule book, never have a girlfriend again.

Why? They're crazy, annoying, hard to understand and unpredictable. One minute they're all cute and hot the next, they hate you and storm out yelling at you.

I don't even know how Colette managed to find the magazine, note to self I'm never seeing her again.

I groaned and fell back into my bed rubbing my temples, why is my life so confusing? I rolled to the side of my bed and checked the time, _4:56pm_. I groaned, still have an hour to spare might as well pay a visit to Nico.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my keys and jacket.

* * *

"Hey Nico," I said.

"Oh hey Perce! What are you doing here?" Nico asked.

I shrugged, "Stopped by, have a talk."

"Sure, come on in." Nico opened the door wider.

"Thanks," as I stepped inside.

"So tell me how does it feel to be famous?" Nico asked as we sat down at the couches.

I explained from the day I got fired from when Annabeth stormed out of my apartment. At the end, Nico laughed, "Annabeth Chase! The richest woman stormed out of your apartment?!"

"Yeah, whatever. Laugh all you want but I'm serious if the world knows about the magazine they're gonna find out about our fight and then I'm going to be the most hated person in the world." I rolled my eyes being serious.

"Ok, alright. Anyway, about girls don't ask me about them, you know that. I have no idea, all I can say is good luck." Nico said.

"Yeah I know that but…you're my best friend." I managed.

Nico didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Nico lunged.

I freaked and scrambled backwards but Nico threw his arms around my neck and hugged me.

Ok, if we were girls this would be the moment when we could cry together and support each other but we're guys…If Nico wasn't my best friend I would've pushed him off and given a punch but since he's my best friend, I awkwardly patted his back.

Nico felt my awkwardness and pulled away, beet red. "S-sorry." He blushed.

"Uh…yeah. No problem." I fixed my position.

We didn't say anything. Silence and awkwardness filled the air after Nico lunged at me.

I cleared my throat, "So Nico, what about you? How's life?"

"Um…well my dad still owns prisons and my mining company is going pretty well. Uh you know Hazel Levesque?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Well…she's my half sister." Nico said.

"Holy-"

"I know. I know. We look nothing alike but dad told me a few days ago, I had the same reaction as you." Nico said as if he used to hearing my reaction.

"You should come to dinner tomorrow with me." I said.

"I don't think…-"

"You'll fit in? Nico I didn't fit in before, you'll fit in." I said.

"What time?" Nico asked.

"7 at Demeter's Garden." I answered.

"Ok. I'll come." Nico decided.

"Good." I checked the time. "I gotta go. Another movie shoot."

Nico nodded. "See you tomorrow Perce."

"Bye."

* * *

When I reached the movie shoot, the place was a mess.

I reached there just in time to watch Annabeth and Piper's conversation which included laughing and Piper storming off. I felt that I should go up to Annabeth and ask what it was about but I remembered my conversation with Annabeth which didn't end well and since I don't want to get involved in anymore drama and fights I'm deciding to stay out of things and minding my own business.

Instead, I went to my dressing room and prepped for the next shoot.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I clenched my fists as my lower lip quivered. My eyes welled up and I looked away. I tightened my jaw, fine dad gone? Whatever. Percy being an arsehole? Ok he isn't my boyfriend anyway. But Piper? My biggest girlfriend I've ever had? No, ever since we were friends we couldn't be separated. We went to movie shoots together, we ate together, we slept together (No in the same bed of course), and I even tagged along on some dates with Piper and Jason. Sure it was sort've awkward but Jason understood that we couldn't be separated and now we are.

I walked back to my dressing room grumpily and barged through it without realizing which dressing room I barged into. It was Percy's of course. Percy yelped and his behind his chair, grabbing nearby clothes to cover his body. I gasped and covered my mouth. "Holy-!" Percy yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled and slammed the door behind me. I breathed heavily and swallowed. I just walked into Percy's dressing room while he was changing! I turned bright red and ran away. I checked the room number before entering into MY dressing room. Phew. I collapsed into a chair and stared into the mirror. Then I realized how much I've grown, my skin was much more darker and tanned, my hair was brighter and darker and the features on my face…it was like I came out of magazine, probably why I'm a model.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

I grabbed my phone, "Hello?"

"Where have you been?" Samantha Lewis snapped.

"Uh…finishing the movie shoots." I said.

"Don't think that the tour to France was it." Samantha said.

"But you sai-"

"Forget what I said. I need you in my office in 20 minutes." Samantha barked.

"I HAVE A MOVIE SHOOT OK? I haven't been on a holiday in a year, I've been juggling three jobs when I'm sick so you can't boss me around like that! I don't care if your job is important. I don't care if I have to be in your office in 20 minutes. I don't care about modeling!" I yelled.

I could hear Samantha's breath through the phone, oh she is so mad at me right now. Ok I'll admit I regretted the last comment but who cares? The work load will loosen up and I won't have to travel as much. But inside my head a small voice told me that someone would care…the press would.

Architect had been my life. My dream throughout everything. Acting and modeling just appeared too so I took up the job but right now I'm so angry that I don't even care.

"YOU. ARE. FIRED." Samantha hissed, I knew those words would come out of her mouth.

I didn't say anything, instead I hung up and buried my head into the table.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

After I ditched Annabeth I decided to hang out with Jason.

"Do you still like modeling?" Jason asked as he pushed me on a swing.

"Yeah," I shrug. "It's ok but I'm not a big fan of fashion."

"So why did you do it?" Jason asked.

"Money I guess. I got offered it." I looked up into the clouds.

My phone started ringing so I asked Jason to stop pushing me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Piper Mclean, I'm glad someone is still answering." Samantha said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase was fired."

I gasped, "Why?"

Although I sort've hate her, me and Annabeth were the best at modeling, together we were like angels.

"Talked back and yelled." Samantha said unimpressed like it was nothing.

"Oh. So what do you want?" I asked.

"Since Annabeth Chase is not available, you and Colette Adams will do a shoot together." Samantha said.

"Colette Adams!?" I shriek. "B-but isn't she a journalist?"

"Yes, but she has become an interest in me and I think that she would be perfect to replace Annabeth Chase." Samantha said.

I didn't say anything I would prefer Annabeth to Colette but Annabeth's fired.

"Um so when is it?" I asked.

"Two days from now, at 4:30am sharp. A driver will be outside of your house to pick you up."

"Ok…thank you Samantha." I said and hung up.

"What was it about?" Jason asked.

"Modeling shoot," I sighed. "With Colette Adams."

"The journalist?"

"Yes."

"But don't you…hate Colette?" Jason said.

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.

"OH MY GODS JASON! FOUR YEARS OF BEING TOGETHER! FOUR!" I held up four fingers. "AND YOU'RE STILL SO IGNORANT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU-JUST ARR!" I screamed and yelled as tears flowed down my cheeks like streams.

"Woah! Hey! Hey! Don't need to get all emotional." Jason held up his hands.

"Just-!" I leapt off the swing and fell onto the wood chips. Jason held out his hand but I shrugged it off. "I'm so angry right now. Don't even bother passing my dressing room." I yelled and ran off.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Apparently I'm not the only one who had a screaming raging girl incident. Jason came by my dressing room and explained his conversation with Piper, I smirked at the end.

"It's not even funny, these girls are-" Jason held up a finger to his temple and twisted it around.

"I know, I saw Annabeth and Piper have a conversation and Piper stormed off afterwards. I think the girls are in a fight." I said.

"Well judging by the behaviour we've experienced and seen, yes Sherlock I think you may be finally right." Jason said sarcastically.

"Whatever man. We can't interfere with these girl fights, I mean you saw what happened. Just leave them for a while and let them cool down." I said.

"You make it sound like they're lions or something." Jason laughed.

"I think they are." I said grinning. Then I remembered my conversation with Nico and explained it to Jason.

"Hazel's his half sister?" Jason said incredulously.

"Yeah, I know they look _nothing _alike." I nodded. "But he's coming to dinner tomorrow night so you'll get to meet him."

"So he's your best friend from high school?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, the only one who didn't turn into a d***." I said.

Jason laughed, "Yeah, before I became a football player I was a normal guy and then I had a hundred friends after I became famous."

I nodded, "I can relate. When I was in high school, I was the populist guy in the school and I had heaps of friends then when I left school, I became a nobody and Nico was the only true friend who still called me and contacted me." I obviously didn't tell him about Annabeth in high school because 1) he's her friend 2) he'l kill me 3) he's not my best friend yet and 4) I need some more people that I can trust before I start telling people my secrets. I know I sound selfish and bad but I think Jason's a really good guy to have as a friend and I definitely don't want to get on his bad books.

"Yeah, the same experiences except you were popular first." Jason said nodding.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey, do you want come with me to Piper's dressing room?" Jason asked all of the sudden.

"Uh…but isn't she like in "lion mode"?" I said.

"Well she's much more tamed than Annabeth, Annabeth might take a while." Jason winked.

I raised an eyebrow at the wink, "What was the wink for?"

"Oh come on, it's so obvious that you have a crush on her." Jason laughed.

I spluttered, "Cr-crush on An-annabeth? Are you serious? Of all the lions?"

Jason laughed, "Yeah, of all the lions. Anyway I should be asking you that question." Jason winked again.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go man."

"Yeah ok man," Jason grinned.

I could already see a friendship forming.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

My entire life is falling apart and I keep on blaming on people for it and I'm a nice person! Well, usually.

I groan in frustration as I plop down into my chair and stare into the mirror. My dad, a jerk, cheater and liar, my mum, has disappeared, my best friend, has been the reason for it, my boyfriend, ignorant but probably the only person I have left but me being mean has pushed him away.

A knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts, I wiped my tears and made my way to the door.

"What are you? Best friends now?" I snapped.

Jason winced and Percy bit his lip. "Look Piper, Jason is trying to-" Percy said.

"Percy Jackson, apparently according to Annabeth, you and Colette Adams were responsible for my mother disappearing and the entire world knowing what my dad did to my mum." I snapped.

"Your mum disappeared?" Percy said.

"Yes. She did. Leaving me without saying goodbye." I managed to say without crying.

"Look Pipes the reason we came was to help you back to your old form and to get you mum and dad back together again." Jason said.

"We are?" Percy asked.

Jason grunted and stepped on Percy's foot.

"Ahhh-I mean we are!" Percy yelped.

"You can't fix what's impossible." I said lifting my chin slightly as a tear dropped down my cheek.

"But listen Piper! We can! Just trust us." Jason said.

"How can I trust a person who is half responsible for this?" I asked.

Percy stepped forward, "This is my way of saying sorry."

"You just have to trust us." Jason added.

I thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll trust you."

"Thank you." Jason said as he hugged me.

I blinked away my tears and smiled.

"And uh…I'm not going to hug you-because that'll be awkward-but thank you for trusting me too." Percy grinned.

"Sure." I smiled happily but then darkened, "But if you screw up…"

"Yes Pipes, you can tie us to a tree and grab a stick and start whacking us with it." Jason rolled his eyes and smiled.

Percy's face was horrified, "This wasn't what I signed up for!"

Jason laughed and slung his arm around Percy's shoulder, "Well buddy, we're in it together."

"How about I tie you to a tree and whack you?" Percy said.

"If you do, watch out because I'm not the only one getting whacked." Jason looked at Percy.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok guys remember what you promised."

"Yeah ok Pipes. See you later." Jason waved.

"Bye Piper." Percy waved as they both left.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I don't have one." Jason said.

I stared at him. "But you sai-"

"I never said I had a plan, all I said was we'll help Piper get her parents back together and get her old form back." Jason said.

I stared at him more.

"Ok, I'm kidding! I have a plan. Sort've." Jason held up his hands.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean _sort've_?"

* * *

**~Five minutes later~**

"This is a bad…very bad…really really really bad idea." I whispered to Jason as we stood in front of Annabeth's dressing room.

"When I meant sort've, I meant Annabeth's the plan and when I mean Annabeth's the plan, I mean she has a plan." Jason whispered back.

"And what if she doesn't?!" I whispered.

"She will." Jason promised. "Now go."

"What do you mean go? Are you expecting me to go up to Anabeth and say 'oh hey Annabeth I know right now Piper hates you but can you help us get Piper's parents back together even though you hate me?' Annabeth will literally murder on the spot if she even saw me!" I said wide eyed.

Jason shrugged, "You've had more time with her."

"That's not true. You've been around her longer." I retorted.

I felt like we were girl scouts selling cookies and were arguing about who should knock first to the big scary house with a big scary lion inside.

"Just kno-" Jason didn't finish his sentence because Annabeth had swung his door open and looked at us with her grey eyes.

We both took a step back.

"You know I could hear you from inside?" Annabeth said.

"Oh." I swallowed.

"We were just leaving." Jason said.

"No you're not. You were standing outside my dressing room for five minutes arguing about who should knock first and frankly I'm not surprised since both of you are acting like little girls." Annabeth said.

"Ok, fine you got us." Jason said.

"So what were you talking about me helping _you _get Piper's parents back together? In case you haven't noticed, Piper hates my guts and doesn't even want to speak to me so why should I help that freaking Cherokee girl?" Annabeth snapped.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Jason protested.

"Right now? I really don't care. At all." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked but didn't wait for Annabeth's response and dragged Jason to the side.

"This is your brilliant plan?" I said. "Annabeth isn't going to help us and if we don't help Piper she'll murder us. Right now, those two lions hate each other."

Jason sighed, "I know you're right. But look, we _have_ to help Piper and convince Annabeth not just so we don't get murdered but she's my girlfriend and I hate every second of her being upset."

"Well, there's nothing else to do! So what's your brilliant plan II blond superman?" I asked.

"Blonde superman?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, just thought of that. Suits you well actually." I smiled.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Back to the original topic…wait." Jason clicked his fingers. "Brilliant plan II coming up, all we have to do is get Annabeth to remember the times when Piper and her were friends."

"And we do that by…?" I asked while gesturing Jason to continue his 'brilliant plan II'.

"By taking Annabeth a trip down memory lane." Jason grinned as if it was going to be so easy.

I already know that he's wrong.

Annabeth's smarter than both of us combined. She will be able tell that we're trying to convince her to help Piper. Which will take us back to the bottem so how the hell are you supposed to convince a genius to help her best friend who hates her guts?

* * *

**FINALLY! *Does a celebration dance* Chapter complete! Extra long chap for you guys for waiting, been writing non-stop, trying to fit a few sentences in every now and then. GUESS WHAT? I got three days left of high school for term 1! Yay! *Continues doing celebration dance* I'm just gonna do this dance for the rest of the day. I'm so happy! Anyway, thank you for being patient and understanding. I'm thinking that I should speed the story up a bit but then I'm thinking, **_**nah, let's make this story more tedious**_**. Hehe. **

**Thanks for being awesome readers and reviewing, **

**Lady Heroine :D **


	12. Important Announcement

**Hi guys, **

**I know you're probably wondering 'where the hell are Lady Heroine's chapters?' Well I'm just going to put it out there that I have not had a wonderful life these past months. Crazy stuff has happened that I won't go into detail too much and I haven't been in the mood to update fan fiction. **

**I know I usually update often, but I have been really stressed with exams/tests going on. I'm currently in an author's block and I just don't know what to do. I've lost a homeroom member recently and from then I just didn't touch my computer for weeks, possibly months. I'm considering ending my chapters and deleting/leave my account. But I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages, especially everyone who have followed, reviewed and favourited this fan fiction. You may have to wait, I'm still trying to decide on whether I should keep on updating or not. I've had a difficult time lately, thanks for understanding. **

**Lady Heroine **


	13. Story Update

**Hello. I know I haven't been around much and unfortunately I bring bad news. **

**I wouldn't be updating this account anymore, instead all chapters will now be updated onto my Wattpad account (the exact same username). It makes updating much easier for me and those who use Fanfiction and update regularly will know how it must feel especially that I have to update on two accounts. And I am not gonna lie, I've used Wattpad so much more than Fanfiction, read so many stories already and personally I prefer using Wattpad now by how easy it is to update and read books. **

**I will no longer be continuing this story, for those who are disappointed, thank you for reading and being on this journey with me. I know that it's absolutely terrible for me to leave this story hanging like this but I have just lost this motivation to continue this story. I appreciate all your support and reviews, it has been difficult to continue this story and I'm not lying I've spent time to think over and plan out how I want to continue this story. I've cleaned out my account but I will leave this story (I won't delete it), if you want you can continue this story if you want and I'm sure all of you out there will have many more ideas and better writing skills them me. However writing does take practice and definitely does not come naturally….**

**unless you're a writing god. **

**Then I respect you. **

**Anyways, thank you thank you thank you for all the support and reviews. I know, I'm such a terrible person but to be honest I really don't like how I wrote this story and everything is cringe worthy. I could go on a rant about how much a I dislike my story, but I'll save you the boredom. And this my opinion. **

**Those who only use Fanfiction, then I guess this is goodbye….? (Until you get a Wattpad account) But those who do use Wattpad, come follow me and I will follow you back! (And no, I don't unfollow people…unless you unfollow me -_- ) **

**Thank you to all my readers, MUCH LOVE, **

**Lady Heroine signing off. **


End file.
